Batman
by mandapandabug
Summary: The world is in trouble! Batman needs help with this one. luckily, or not, someone has come along to help him, but will this boy be more trouble then he's worth? KaibaJou! Kaiba as Batman, of course.
1. E1 Who's who?

OH MY GOSH! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!! Ok now through me calculations Mai and Jou are 8 years apart. Now Pegasus is about 27 NOW and when she died Cecilia was 34. I need to know how long it has been since Cecilia's death. Because if it was only 1 year, then Jou and Mai will be the same amount of years apart as Pegasus and Cecilia were. Coincidence, I think not. Please, please, please, please, please help me! I really think that this concept could have something to do with this manga or even the shows! Wouldn't that be cool!

Me- I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my other story. I have all that I need, even the best ideas! The only problem is that I got a new computer and it doesn't have word so can't finish up with the next chapter. I'm not complaining though! It's an iMac, the older version, and we also have a new iMac! It's great! You know at least better then the 12 year old other computer I use to work on.

VIH- this is a new idea that has been bugging me FOREVER! It's like a cross over with Batman! Is this original!

Me- no, no crossovers really can be truly original.

VIH- well this one will be! **Heroic pose**

Me-; yeeeaaaah well DISCLAMER! I only own this idea for a crossover. Nothing else. Nope, not that. Or that. Or that.

VIH- yes that get already!

Me- well sooooorry! Anyways, WARNINGS!! This story is based on Batman, but isn't "Batman". It will have a little humor, but is mostly actiony. IMPORTANT! This story will NOT be yaoi UNLESS more than ¾ of the reviewers say they want it to be… though I AM a yaoi fan and love it to pieces so there maybe a few HINTS.

VIH- hehe hints.

Me- yes hints! Is there a problem with that!

VIH- I know you! I AM you. This story will so be yaoi

Me- NO I CAN CONTROL MYSELF!!

VIH- **on floor laughing** we'll see.

Me- **scolding** lets just get on with the story!

- ---- -- --- --- ----- --- - -

I scream ripped through the night air as a little boy, not even 11 years old, fell to the ground. "Have you learned your lesson yet, boy?" the most powerful CEO in the world questioned the boy. "Or do I have to use some, leverage, to get what I want?" the man said with an evil sneer.

"Don't you dare even think about touching Mokuba!" The boy screamed.

"So you do care about your little brother hum? Well this will make things interesting now won't it?" the man laughed an evil laugh as the boy stared at him with a strange look in his eyes.

They were in a richly decorated room. Everything was only made of the best material. Though none of the lights were on. The only thing lighting with room was a lone window, with the moon shining through it. It was bigger then any window you've probably ever seen, and right in front of this window, was the silhouette of the man.

"I promised myself after my parents were killed by one, I'd destroy all the scum, and you're one of them!" the boy screamed as he ran up to the unsuspecting man and pushed him out the window, to fall 3 stories to his doom.

-- --- --- - -- ---- --- ---

"Master Kaiba! Wake up!" demanded a voice with a rich, British accent. A grown emitted from the teen's mouth as he was awakened from his unpleasant slumber. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but there has been a robbery reported down town and I thought you'd like to check it out.

"Yes I will." The teen hopped out of bed and pulled out a book from the shelf. Suddenly the shelf disappeared and a pole was in its place.

"I've already gotten the young master. He should be there already, waiting for you." The teen nodded and was sliding down the pole to his cave.

Yes this was the home of the famous Kaiba's, Seto and Mokuba. Kaiba, Seto I mean, wasn't just your regular famous, rich, CEO, teenager, he was also a "superhero" one may say. He was the legendary batman, protector of the streets and shops that were constantly under the threat of robbery, or murder. And by his side was the also famous Robin, or his brother, Mokuba.

This was the 6th robbery this week, and it was only Tuesday! This sort of thing wasn't normal for the town. Most robbers were either new and had no knowledge to the threats of batman, or was a "super villain", though Kaiba was sure it wasn't one of those, or there would have been some super powers used, and none of the people reported that.

That wasn't the thing weird thing about these robberies, though. What puzzled  
Kaiba was what was being stolen. The first was some blank disks. Second around 50 digital cameras, then 56 computers, the next day there was an attempted murder of a teen at a cheap store, though the teen ran away after being shot so no one knew who it was, all they knew was that the shooter told him to "come with me", but he refused. At said cheap store the robber had grabbed about 7 TVs before getting away. Then almost 100 guns were stolen, the only thing that made sense to Kaiba.

Once again Kaiba got there to late to help. This time it was a bank that was robbed. They stole a million dollars from the volt. 'But why would a bank be holding that much money?' wondered Kaiba. From his knowledge, which was enormous, banks didn't hold much money. They normally just were sent checks to deposit and were asked for little money at a time from people. 'This has to all be connected somehow.' Thought Kaiba as the jet was on autopilot back to the caves.

"Brother?" Mokuba asked as he took his mask off, being in the safety of the jet he could.

"Yes?" Seto replied with his eyes closed.

"Was there any kind of snow storm predicted for today?" Mokuba asked as Seto opened his eyes looking at his little brother as if he were crazy.

"Mokuba, it's spring, late spring, of course we…" but Seto stopped talking all together as he looked out the tinted jet window. "Oh!" For when Seto gazed out the window he saw a blizzard. "Oh no! It's Mr. Freeze!"

"We better get down there and help!"

- - ---- - -- -- - - -- --- - -

"Read all about it! Read all about it! Batman saves the day again!"

"I'll take one, please." Asked a blond haired boy on his way to school.

He paid the boy with a quarter and was on his way when he ran into something, or someone. "Ouch!" Jou winced as he landed on his hurt arm. "Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't see you there and… oh it's you." The boy, Katsuya Jounouchi, said as he saw that the offending person was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Well, you're no sight for sore eyes either, more you make my eyes sore." Replied Kaiba, ever so nicely. As Kaiba looked down at the blonde he saw the paper that was in his arms. "What's that?" he questioned the blonde.

"It's a newspaper, ever heard of it? Aren't you supposed to know these things, I mean, being the big bad CEO and all?" but Kaiba wasn't paying his any heed as he looked at the headline of the front-page.

"He won't be very happy." Seto murmured to himself.

"Who won't be? Batman? Why not he's on the front page… well he is almost everyday, I don't know what the papers would do without him." Jou rambled on again, talking about the newspaper as if he owned the company, with Kaiba knew he didn't because he did, well part of the papers, but he doesn't do anything in that area.

"Quite." Kaiba told Jou as he placed his index and middle fingers on Jou's lips as to stop him from talking. (A/N: PLEASE PEOPLE!! Vote for this story to be yaoi!!!! Please, please, please!!! If you have no idea what I'm talking about… READ THE BEGAINING!). He then walked away into the school year and into the doors.

"Jerk." Jou commented as he looked as the figure disappeared into the school. He then opened the paper back up to read his front-page column on Batman and Robin, though it said: by anonymous.

--- - - - - - --- --- - - - -- --

The school day was very uneventful. Most likely because his best friend, Honda, wasn't there that day.

So Jou went the back way home, as to get there faster. "I missed you on the normal route, so I thought you may be here."

Squinting at what was ahead of him Jou gasped at the man. "No! I told you no! I'm not going with you again!"

--- - --- - - - -- - - - - - -

Me- these are the villain's that I have picked characters for. For the others I'd like your help ok? Also if you'd like to have me change any of these people, please tell me and I'll see what I can do about it. The only characters you can't have are Honda, and of course Kaiba and Mokuba, and Jou, the other, can be evil.

Joker-

Penguin- (how about the penguin obsessed guy? What's his name?

Two Face-

Harly- Serenity (in this she isn't Jou's sister ok?)

Cat Woman- Mai (because I think her and the outfit work… well don't they?)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good at riddles isn't he?)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (because of the white hair

Poison Ivy- Anzu (… do I need a reason?)

VIH- PLEASE VOTE FOR THIS TO BE YAOI!!!! PLEASE!!! I think it would work so well with the story if they could only be together.

Me- I have to agree. I think it'd work great like that to. SO VOTE YAOI! XP

VIH- I can't wait for the feedback on this story! It probably won't get as many reviews as my other, but I don't mind… OH! And now you can email me! It's on my page thingy! It'd make me feel loved if you reviewed me though, that way people would know that you like the story XD I'm such a cheep skate!

Me- don't worry, the other story See What Happens When… is almost over! So that I can hurry with that one to work on this one!

VIH- REVIEW AND I'LL HURRY FASTER!

Me- that didn't make any sense.

VIH- so?

Me- can't beat that logic!


	2. E2 Some unexpected help

Disclaimer-whamer- I don't owny-wony the characters-waricters, or anythingy-wingy that I couldy-wouldy be suey-wooyed for.

VIH- what… the… crap?

Me- O.O I don't know… **cough** yeah well each chapter will be like one episode and you'll have to wait at least a week for the next one MWAHAHAHA! Just like the stupid new Yu-Gi-Oh episodes!

VIH- … anyways I thank the nice reviewers now!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu- **Thank you for the ideas and the first review! It's nice to know you like it! And everyone wants Yaoi so I'll deliver! Tell your friends!

**BarbedWire23-** Thank you for reviewing and complementing me, and the VOTE FOR YAOI! And tell your friends

**Flame Swordswoman- ** lots of love to you, Hun! I'm sorry to have to tell you, but Mai just looks young for her age. She's really 24 or 25 and Jou's 16 or 17. I think that it's a really weird coincidence and I wouldn't mind if you made a story out of the concept… really I think it would be cool, though you'd have to write it a long time from now, I'm swamped with work right now. How I'm writing this then you may ask… well I don't really know… DON'T ASK ME! Thanks for the review though! And tell your friends

**Sugar High Freak-**! Everything has '!' on the end of it in your review… I'm glad you're enthusiastic about my story! Please tell all your friends about it! I would love, love, love some more reviews! Just kidding! I'm fine with what I have ;

CrossHunt-s- well of course you vote yaoi, no one hasn't… I wrote a new summary so I hope you found the story again… it's the only Yu-Gi-Oh fic titled Batman… why am I telling you this, you may ask? Well you thought it was good and would read more… I just wanted to make sure you could get that chance… (Me- you make me sound conceded.) Well sooooorry! I thought it was being caring!

Me- did you really have to ask them to tell their friends?

VIH- I'm very displeased with only 5! **Sounds like Saron from Legendary Frog's cartoons**

Me- well I don't care! I'm fine with my lovely reviewers and I love them!

VIH-… I… never thought of it that way… and I don't want to! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY!

Me- **muffles VIH's mouth** well that's all for my voice and me! On with the story

VIH- WAIT! I have to tell you who's who!

Me- even though it doesn't matter in this chapter… the next one yes though!

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Kumori Sakusha)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Kumori Sakusha)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA!)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

Me- now I'm going to have them be those people, but they will sometimes be referred to as their Yu-Gi-Oh names

_Italics- something being read or watched by a character._

VIH- on with the story (that's so cliché)!

EPISODE 1

LAST TIME ON BATMAN:

The school day was very uneventful, most likely because his best friend, Honda, wasn't there that day.

So Jou went the back way home, as to get there faster. "I missed you on the normal route, so I thought you may be here."

Squinting at what was ahead of him Jou gasped at the man. "No! I told you no! I'm not going with you again!"

School same day (focuse, Kaiba)

Kaiba had been sitting in that desk at school for too long in his opinion, even though school had just started. He was raking his brain for any answers, not to the test they were supposed to be taking, but for the robberies. Before Kaiba had gotten to school, Mokuba had suggested that Seto look for the boy that the person had shot at. 'Why didn't I think about that at first?' Kaiba started questioning his intelligence compared to his brothers while he got into the police file for that crime. He looked up witnesses, and found one that had a description.

"_Well, the boy was a bit scrawny if you ask me. He had a lovely face for a boy… big bright amber eyes… a right nose, not pointy chin, but not too round. His hair was a peculiar shade of blond for this area, very blond… like a sandy blond, but lighter. It was a weird shape, messy, big, like Elvis. About 5' 10" and 130, as I said, he was scrawny. He was a very nice boy, though, I've seen him before he stops by ever once-in-a-while, always smiled and asked me how I was, even though we don't know each other. He was a bit over the top sometimes though, hyper. Then again, I do remember rarely he'd be sad or angry… that's it, though; I don't know anything else."_

That was the only thing that Kaiba could find about said boy. 'Now this sounds so familiar…' Kaiba thought sitting back in his chair, reminiscing about all the people he knew like that. 'Blond,' Kaiba's photographic memory brought up all the blond, males he knew, but one stud out. 'It couldn't be him! Blond, big hair, got that, big bright amber eyes, skinny, about 5' 10'', a lovely face…' ignoring the last connection, Kaiba practically fell out of his seat at the realization. "It's him!" Kaiba said, loudly as he started on his way out of the classroom to get to the blond. 'Katsuya Jounouchi, I'll find you and you WILL give me my answers.' The only problem with that was that he had no idea where Jou's last class of the day was, and the bell just rang.

"Move it!" Kaiba yelled, trying to find his way out of the throng of people, but just as soon as they were pushing him around, they were all gone. "Damn!" Kaiba cursed as he ran out to his car, and was soon out on the streets and to his house so he could once again become Batman.

Jou had started to run, run away from that past that still-hunted him. 'Shit! I need to get away! I wish they'd leave me alone!' Jou's thoughts were drowning him until he stopped. "Where the hell am I?"

He was currently standing in an ally way that, strangely, he had never been in before. He was looking from side to side as he backed up against the wall, as to hide himself from his foe, little did he know, another was watching him with deep, cold azure-eyes.

"Jounouchi!" cried a voice from above Jou.

"No! Stay away from me I don't-" but Jou stopped talking right when he saw who exactly he was yelling at. "Oh my gosh. B… Batman?" Jou asked quietly before exploding, "please Batman! You have to help me! You-" again that day Jou's sentence was cut short in quite a familiar way.

Jou's eyes opened wide as he looked at the two fingers in his soft lips, then back at the owner. His surprise was short lived as he heard feet pounding on the street; Jou somehow knew that they were from who he feared. "Batman, I know this sounds weird but you have to do this." Jou said at super speed, and somehow Kaiba understood every word. "Pretend I'm a villain and fight me, then I'll pretend to be knocked out, and you… take me somewhere safe, ok? And before you ask why, I need him to leave, run away, then I can help you with those robberies ok?" Kaiba nodded stupidly, this idea didn't make sense to him, but as soon as he saw a strange man in the end of the ally, he knew what he needed to do.

Jou soon throw a punch at Batman's face with amazing speed, though Kaiba could tell he was trying to slow himself down, or that arm was just hurt. "No! Stay away from me Batman!" Jou yelled, not surprising Kaiba as much as the wink the blond sent, as if telling him to act, so he did by fighting back. (A/N- I know that was a stupid idea on Jou's part, but he had to do something and fast, he didn't have time to think of some great plan.)

The man just stud there, not moving. He was either in a stupor, or waiting for someone to win. 'This is doing nothing!' Kaiba thought as he blocked some more kicks sent his way. 'I hope Jou forgives more for doing this, but I need to get him away.' Kaiba thought as he mock winked at Jou and took a bottle out from his utility belt.

"What… what are you doing?" Jou asked with true to life curiosity as he backed away from Batman.

"This is having no affect so I'm taking matters into my own hands." Kaiba informed Jou as he sprayed the liquid from the bottle labeled "sleeping gas" at Jou.

"AHhhh…" Jou's eyes slowly closed as he started to fall to the ground from the quick affects of the gas. Kaiba sprung into action as he caught Jou before he hit the ground.

"What do you want with him!" yelled the man from up the ally.

"I could have asked you the same question." Stated Kaiba simply as he held Jou, bridal style.

"Look just hand over the boy, and no one gets hurt." The man said as he held up a gun to the legendary Batman, but he just laughed at the man.

"Do you really think I'd take you seriously!" stated Kaiba as he discreetly pressed the button on his belt that summoned his jet.

"Fine, I hate to do this, but… no really actually I don't mind at all." The man laughed as he fired a warning shot next to Batman's head. "Give him."

"Well, with that grammar and manners, I think not." Kaiba stalled to give his jet time to get there.

"Bastard!" the man was about to shot at Batman's well-toned chest, when he was blasted off of his feet by the wind Batman's newly acquired aircraft created.

"It was a horror to meet you, I pry it never happens again." Kaiba mocked at the man as he set the plane to "home" and sat back to admire his prize. 'Well, not exactly a prize… I didn't have to do anything challenging to get him, he even wanted me to take him…' He thought while brushing a hand through Jou's messy mane of hair, 'I'll bring him to the cave. He can stay there and I'll get the info I want, then blind fold him and take him to his home… yeah, that'll work.' Kaiba really seems to be underestimating Jou now isn't he?

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled happily as he ran to the jet that just arrived in the cave, then gasped when he saw what was inside. "Who's that? Why's he here? What did you do?" Mokuba put in a hard voice at the last question, as if he was a mother about to punish her son.

"I," Seto stretched out the vowel, "didn't do a thing."

"Well then who's this? He doesn't look like he's one of your villains…" Mokuba studied the blond, as if he could tell by looks if someone was a foe or not.

"His name is Katsuya Jounouchi and he needed help escaping from this man… I think the man was one of the people behind the robberies. Jou said that if I took him somewhere away from the man, he could tell me all about what their planning."

"So you're on nick-name basis was this guy, huh? Do you know him? From school or something? What does he call you? Kaib?" Mokuba looked expectantly at his brother.

"I meant to say Jounouchi! And NO! Well he tried once, but he won't be doing it again… **I** demand more respect then **him**." Kaiba said in a stuck up way.

"Shesh, Seto, you don't have to be like that. Please don't give Batman a bad reputation. I remember that name, Jounouchi, from somewhere… I'm going to look it up. You can just stay here and wait for your sleeping beauty to awake." Mokuba giggled as he walked off rather quickly as to avoid a nuggy he may obtain from his older brother.

"What if I want a bad name!" Kaiba yelled after his brother with a small smile on that he couldn't help but have on when Mokuba is around.

A gasp was heard from inside the bat-jet, and just as Kaiba heard it, he slipped his mask back on, not quite sure of when it came off in the first place. Soon a head popped out of the jet. "Wow! I'm in the bat-cave… I'm in the bat-cave!" Jou jumped out of the jet and started walking around looking at all the computers. They all had a KC on them… 'Isn't that the Kaiba Corp. symbol?' Jou thought as a pair of strong arms suddenly pulled him back. "Ouch!" Jou yelled as Batman grabbed his hurt arm.

"I didn't grab you that hard." Kaiba said to Jou as if he were a baby.

"I hurt that arm a few days ago!" Jou yelled at Kaiba who still wouldn't let go of his arm.

"What did you think you were doing?" Batman asked in a drop dead serious tone.

"Well," Jou seemed un-affected by Batman's presence, not something Kaiba's use to, "it's not everyday a normal person like me gets to see the "bat-cave". It's very interesting. Now if you don't mind," Jou said as he ripped his arm out of Batman's hand, and then started to try and massage the pain away. Kaiba just stood there, shocked that anyone would have the nerve to… "So… are we talking here? It's a bit drafty and I already don't feel good. Maybe we could go somewhere else?"

"Cold weather doesn't make you sick. You have to catch any kind of sickness from someone else by touch or-"

"I know that, I took that same classes as you did." Jou interrupted.

"How would you know-" but Batman was interrupted again.

"I'm just trying to make excuses _ya' think you'd know, having a little brother._" Jou interrupted again, mumbling the last part, but Kaiba still heard. "Besides there's nowhere to talk, except the floor, and I don't think the "great" Batman wants to sit on the floor."

'How would he know if I have a brother… or if we took the same classes? This doesn't seem like the Jou I know.' Kaiba thought as he went over to the area with all the computers and typed something. "Here we go," Kaiba said as two chairs came up from the ground. "Now tell me what these robbers are planning to do."

"Well…"

Teaser:

"I know what to do. It could be dangerous, but I'm willing to do it, though I'll need your help, Kaiba." GASP!

VIH- nice teaser

Me- this is pretty long… Hey! I like the teaser! No I really don't I think it sucks, but it's good enough to get you to come back right? **people are about to go somewhere else because of the suck-ness of this story** NO! THE NEXT CHAPTER'S EXCITING I SWEAR! NO DON'T GO AWAY!

VIH- ;;; wow I hope you all review. Or else MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me- no one's going to review me. I don't know what to do… no one… **repeats like an insane person**

VIH- well I'll just have to end this here and get mandapanda to her therapist. REVIEW OR SUFFER! Well you won't really because I'll have to way of telling if you did or not… but review anyways or I won't continue... well that's not true either… well **mandapanda whacks on head**

Me- shut up or we won't get any reviews… I mean… flying monkeys are in my head OH MY GOSH GET THEM OUT! AHHHHHH! **Whispers** get out of here now you idiot!

VIH- right… bye! REVIEW!


	3. E3 What ARE They Planning?

(Voice in head- if you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, then you're dumber then you look!)

Me- that's not very nice voice.

VIH- am I ever nice?

Me- good point, anyways, I'm going to answer reviews now. Not you, though you did do a nice job last time, Voice, I want to answer this time.

**Saelbu- **I'm calling you by this name because you told me to in another review. Thank you for all the help and kind-ness friend ) though I'm a little creped out… you review my story, like an hour after I updated it… and I updated it at midnight… do you sleep? Or get off of this site, or your e-mail? I think it's great, don't get me wrong! I like to be reviewed fast-like, but it was creepy at first… I still love you! XD thanks again!

**Flame Swordswoman-**:gasp: yaoi? Really, you know what I'd vote right? XD yes I'll update it even faster this time don't worry! And when the voice in my head said "nice teaser" it was being very sarcastic. It was a bad one and this teaser will be better, trust me. I don't know if I'd have time to write a story about it if I did it'd be a crappy one shot… the 8 years older thing, and I got it from this site… just type in Jounouchi Katsuya on Google and it's in one of the first, if not the first site. Then you can get his age, then you can click on Mia's profile and get her age and they're 8 years part. Thank you for being so great:Blows nose in hanky: I always love your reviews.

**CrossHunt-s-** good! I'd hate to lose such a good reviewer! XP or just a reviewer. Just kidding! I love you really! Lol sorry I'm crazy… a lot… yeah… Anyway thank you for the review and do it again!

**AoiFurin-** Is this soon? And what do you mean you don't know what to vote since its JK it could be Yaoi? Don't you want yaoi? I know I do! So it is because every body voted that way, so far. Thank you for the compliment, and reviewing!

**Sugar High Freak-** BEST FRIEND! XP COOKIES! CHOCOLATE! GIMME GIMME GIMME! I'm hyper in my head, not physically… yeah! Thanx for reviewing!

**Evil Kitty Seto-** yes, and tell all your friends like your sister did to you! Reviews! . I'm not crazy I SWEAR! If you guess right I'll give you something stupid and just in your imagination. I'll ROCK ON! WILL YOU ROCK ON!

**Pup Jou and Kitty Seto-** is this soon? Please try to be more specific! Hello to you too! And I hope you like this chapter just as much! It's wonderful! MWAHAHAHAHA! No, really I haven't even wrote it yet… I answer the reviews before writing the next chapter -.-;; is that a bad thing? Well review again! And thanks for being nice in your last review… and reviewing… and reading… you get the picture!

**Yuzuriha-** yes you can still vote… not that it matters because I'd make this yaoi no matter what! I _am_ a true fan girl here. Thank you for reviewing me!

**SnakeMistress-** VIH- yes I AM evil MWAHAHA!

Me- I'm so sorry for the wait, but I had to finish my other story first, I mean it was the first one I wrote so it was my first priority. Sorry, and I'll be writing the yaoi-ness! Of course, I mean did you expect any different? Thank you for reviewing!

Me- ok I'm done! That's nine.

VIH- yeah! Review me T-T please?

Me- that's not what I meant! I just like the fact that you're all reading! And like it! It's really reassuring to know that people like my stuff.

VIH- yeah that is nice. So lets stop talking and get to this wonderful story!

Me-;; yeeeaaaah "wonderful" riiiight… here's notes and stuff before the story, but this is good-bye until the end!

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA!)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

_Italics- something being read or watched by a character._

Episode #3

Last time on Batman:

'How would he know if I have a brother… or if we took the same Bio class? This doesn't seem like the Jou I know.' Kaiba thought as he went over to the area with all the computers and typed something. "Here we go," Kaiba said as two chairs came up from the ground. "Now tell me what these robbers are planning to do."

"Well…"

"I'm sorry. The kid, Jou, he got away." One of the members of the gang informed their leader, Hit.

Hit was only his nickname, merely one other knows his real name; he is tall, around 6 feet and 20 years old. He's hair was short and red, died red. He had a rough face; scars graced almost every spot that could bare one. The most stand out feature on his face was his eyes, black as night they were, so black, you couldn't tell if he eyes were dilated or not. Those eyes were perfect matches to his straight face. Barely a glare, frown, or any other expression would ever wash over it. "And why prey tell, have you failed?"

Hit never really expected this man to catch Jou, he was too good at street fighting and thinking on his feet. Though he tried to have his men catch him at his weakest, tiered after staying up all night writing, of all things. "Well I would've caught him sir, but, you see, ummm…" the man was stalling. Whatever he had to say wasn't good news. "Batman… he came and… it was weird." Hit's eyebrow rose, a rare change to his face. This almost scared the member even more. "He started to fight with Jou, like Jou did something bad, then pulled sleeping gas or something on him and left. I tried to stop him, but it was Batman!"

Hit thought about this for a second. Why would Batman do this? Jou really wouldn't do anything that bad anymore, so he ruled that out. 'Maybe they're working together… hmmm…" Hit tried to think of a way to work this to his advantage somehow.

"Hey, Hit, are you thinking that it was a set up? Maybe we could hit two birds with one stone here, eh?" the Penguin suggested.

"I'm trying to think of a way to do that, but it's harder then one would think. Jou is a lot stronger then you give him credit for, and we all know about Batman. If we're going to get this project to work, we need to have Jou here." Hit said getting a little aggravated, and everyone knows that when he gets like that, they need to back away slowly.

"What, may I ask

Have you decided to mask,

About this Jou boy?

Why must he be our toy?

What are you trying to make little?

And please, don't try to speak in riddle

Because it would only waste your time

For I know the answer to every riddle's rhyme." The Riddler rhymed, much to the annoyance of everyone.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be so much fun now would it, Riddler?" Hit was very annoyed at his questions. No one in that room except him knew why Jou was needed, in fact, they barley knew anything about this plan. That only thing that Hit had told them was that it would bring the city, and then the world, to its knees before them, and Batman would be their toy. None of these foes of Batman could resist, better to work together; they finally seemed to figure this out.

"Well…" Jou really wasn't sure if he should tell Kaiba all about this plan. It may confuse him. 'Maybe if I told him what the plan would do and not how I tie in it would make things easier… or not… well may as well try.' Jou looked up at Batman. He had a curious face on, and Jou strangely thought it looked kind of cute. "You know how they've been stealing all that stuff?"

"I figured that was them, it was pretty obvious." Seto would have gone on, but Jou thought he was done and continued with his story

"Well forget everything you know because those are just there to throw you off and confuse you." Jou looked up at the shocked face of this all-important man and couldn't help but let a little giggle escape his lips. "Yes, I know, you really thought they meant something, and please don't bother telling me what you thought because it was wrong anyways. The only one you probably actually got right was the money one, though. They seem to be running out of money fast in that gang, always have.

"Anyways the disastrous plan, I think you know that they plan on getting you and the city with this one. First off, all of your worse enemies," Jou looked to see if he still had the bat's full attention, "they're all working together." Batman looked a little pissed off at this obviously bad news.

"And how, pre tell, do you know that? I want to know your ties with this whole thing!" Kaiba was thinking about how deep he was in with this one, and how this would affect Mokuba; he didn't want whatever was planed for him to happen to "Robin" too.

"Why don't you let me finish telling you the whole plan first, Bat-man?" Jou put emphasis on "Batman" for reasons unknown to the superhero himself, but it didn't sound good. "Since Hit, he's the ring leader, has all the help he'll need, he can start destroying certain parts of the city." 'I won't say with what, though, leave that for later.' Jou thought before he said anything on the subject. "He's going to get them all in a certain order, though I'm not sure what that order is yet, he probably changed it… anyways, once you got from one abolish area to the next, you, missing them each time, would feel down and out; that's when they'd strike. With you out of the picture they would be able to take over the city, but of course no good villain would stop there, they'd cover up the take over, and act as if they were the mayor or something. After they gain respect in politics, they'd move up the ladder, and if they weren't popular, they'd manipulate people to step on in order to get to the top. Once there, well you know what a major leader (1) can do to the world.

"It's very important that we stop him here before anything rash happens. If we trash his destructor, we can stop him before anything happens." Jou looked more serious now then Kaiba had ever seen him before.

'I'll tell him about my part when that time comes, but for now…' Jou was about to put on an evil smirk, but decided against it, 'I'll change the subject so he won't have time to ask questions.' "I know what we could do to stop this, but I'd need your help, Seto Kaiba!" Jou finally let his wide smile out as he stood pointing an accusing figure at Kaiba.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Kaiba said a little uneasily.

"Oh, I think you do." Jou said as he suddenly jumped toward "Batman's" mask, in an effort to ripe it off. Kaiba tried to stand up before Jou could reach him, but the blond moved in super speed to prove his theory, and sooner than Kaiba could move, Jou was on his lap. "Come on I know it's you!"

"No you don't!"

"Come ON! I-." but Jou, and their brawl, was cut short by Mokuba walking into the bat-cave calling to Kaiba.

"I know why that name sounded familiar!" Mokuba yelled, hardly even looking at their compromising position. "Oh hello Jou, I was wondering where I heard your name before, and I think I know." Mokuba just looked at Jou, then to Kaiba, shook his head and continued talking. "Before you woke up I talked to Kaiba here –insert a HA from Jou and the pulling off of a mask- and he told me your name, and… are you the one who writes those Batman articles?" Mokuba asked Jou, as he was pushed, none too gently, off Kaiba's lap.

"Mokuba! I can't believe this!" Kaiba yelled.

"What's wrong Kaiba? You need my help and I won't do anything, like tell anyone, which would be stupid. Mokuba, yes I am that person."

"I knew it! I told you Seto, I told you that I knew his name from somewhere didn't I?" Mokuba exclaimed to Kaiba excitedly.

"That's it! This is NOT a happy moment so STOP being happy about this! He's the first one outside this house to know who we are and I will make sure that no one else finds out!" Kaiba was not really acting very logically at the moment, most likely because he was afraid Jou would tell, or now that he knows about it write about who the real Batman is. If that happened Kaiba really didn't want to know what would happen, especially to Mokuba, being his first priority.

"Kaiba, I'm not go-." Jou was uncouthly interrupted by Kaiba's muscular arms pulling him off the floor, he never had gotten up after being pushed off Kaiba's lap, and being thrown over Kaiba's shoulder. "What are you doing!" Jou exclaimed as he pounded on Kaiba's back.

"I'm not letting you leave this house, least you go loud mouthing that you know who Batman is, then you'd have even more people after you, and Mokuba and myself would be in danger." Kaiba said through the pounds as if he didn't even feel them.

"You jack-." 'Mokuba's here,' "person…" Jou huffed at how Seto was acting, "you should know I wouldn't do that!" Jou tried stopping him as he ran up the stairs, but Kaiba just seemed so graceful, he barely wobbled as Jou screamed and squirm roughly. Finally Kaiba stopped in front of a door, opened it and in the blink of an eye, Kaiba threw Jou across the room and onto the bed.

'Wow he's really strong,' Was the only thing Jou was thinking as Kaiba closed the door, after making sure Jou landed nicely. After a second Jou let out a "HEY!" and jumped to the door, only to find that the door was locked from the outside, and that he couldn't get out. "You jerk off! Open this door right now or I'll break it right off!" Jou threatened, though he didn't really think he could do that, especially with his hurt arm (A/N: the guy that shot him hit his arm and it's not fully healed yet.).

"I'd like to see you try." Kaiba said from the other side of the door. This was very entertaining to him and he didn't want to miss anything. 'Ok maybe it was a bit rude to throw him in some random room and leave him there, but he intruded… well maybe he'll just knock himself out and forget all he knows…' Kaiba was pretty sure he didn't want that to happen, if it did he'd never know how to stop his foe's invasion, but it did make him giggle a little, in his head that is, never for anyone to see.

"Seto!" the said boy turn his head away from the door to see his brother come running up the stairs, numbly. "What did you think you were doing?" Mokuba tried not to yell at his brother for his stupidity, but wasn't doing the best of jobs at keeping his temper.

"Well, little brother, I just felt that Jou knew too much for your, or my, own good." Kaiba explained as if it was the most obvious thing, and it was in Kaiba's mind.

"Seto, locking him in the spare room will not help. If you want anymore information out of him, or even his much needed help, you have to trust him!" Mokuba tried reasoning with his stubborn elder brother.

"Mokie," Kaiba started at a whisper so Jou couldn't hear through the door, "I don't want him to run away and get imprisoned by these madmen. The last time he was out, before I brought him here, he was about to be captured, and we can't let that happen."

"Seto," Mokuba sighed, 'he's either concerned or paranoid… I'm thinking the last.' "Seto I don't think that Jou will run away. He doesn't want to help them anymore then you do." Mokuba looked at Seto's face to see it soften somewhat in understanding. "Now you better let him out before he really decides to-." Mokuba was interrupted by a bang behind the door.

From inside the door Jou had grown inpatient of not knowing what was being said, so he decided to try and break the door down, not his smartest idea.

He started off by backing up as far as he could, then running full speed at the door. That really wasn't the worst part because at the last second he moved his head a little by accident (A/N: he just did ok?) and it hit the door with almost as much force as his arm did.

"Crap! That idiot!" Kaiba yelled as he turned to open the door with cat like speed.

Once the door was unlocked and opened by our very own Kaiba, he saw Jou knocked out on the floor in front of the door. "Jounouchi! Is he ok, Seto? I hope he's ok! Look what you did!" Mokuba yelled at his brother as Kaiba bent down to check Jou.

"It's not MY fault that he's an idiot!" Kaiba yelled back in his own defense as he finished making sure Jou was still breathing and as ok as he could be given certain occurrences. He picked Jou up and put him on the bed to rest until he woke up. "Well, Mokie, he has a mighty big lump on his head, but other then that he should be ok." 'At least I hope so. Maybe he got amnesia!' Kaiba's thoughts were on how he wished he'd never even thought about this happening, and just thought more rashly.

To be continued

(1)- "the leader" I'm not going to point out any sort of specific type of leader so that this story won't feel to confound to any one area or country. If this annoys you, please tell me in a review and I'll… well I don't know what I could do about it, but it would help to know what people think.

Me- if you want him to get amnesia then tell me in a review, if you don't, then say so. I think I could work with either way, though; the amnesia wouldn't last very long… it would just be another short happening to help push the two together.

VIH- what we're really saying is review and make us happy. Oh right and tell other people about this GREAT story!

Me- pfft! I mean… suuuuure… "Great" well I'm sorry for this long wait, I would have updated sooner, but I wanted to finish my first story before doing anything else. I shouldn't have even posted this until now because I'm finished with my first story.

VIH- READ IT!

Me- you don't have to do anything of the sort.

VIH- it's called See What Happens When

Me- and it sucks… well most reviewers didn't think it was too bad, but they were just being nice… well if I got more reviews for it and this maybe I'd update sooner and have more confidence **wink wink… **OH! Right! You want the teaser? Here… I don't know if it'll really be in the next chapter so don't bagger me if it's not.

Teaser: "Seto, I can't believe you let this happen! Poor Jou that bump in huge!"

"Once again, it's not my fault he's an idiot!" 'I hope he's ok… I mean… because I need information from him still…'

"Ok Jou is currently with Batman right? I bet you anything he already knows who Batman is. If we can get him, this information would make life much easier. So this is what we're going to do."


	4. E4 The Real Reasons

Disclaimer (done by the Riddler AKA: Yugi): why do you think, that Kaiba and Jou aren't together in the manga or show? Because mandapandabug hasn't stolen Yu-Gi-Oh! yet… what? She's not that low.

Me- that was interesting…

Voice in head- yeah… well no time to waste, I must answer your reviews now!

**SnakeMistress- **OK, no amnesia? I'll get that in… maybe a little forgetful of the last 5 seconds… WHAT IF I MADE HIM FORGET THAT KAIBA'S BATMAN! Wait why am I writing this to you? Why would I even think of making that part of the story? (Me- -.-;; you have just seen the thought process mandapandabug, you must be proud… I know it was bad, it's not like I'm going to actually have that in my story!) Well, thank you for the review!

**Pup Jou and Kitty Seto- **me funny? Since when? (Me- **licking empty box of cookies** what? **licks fingers** I like cookies! They help me to ignore my most hated song when I'm forced to play it on DDR… no really…) ooook… update your story! I read it and was all "it's good now update" so now I want you to update… yeah… ummm… thank you for review my story! Love to you!

**YaoiCyberCat- **O.O it's… it's… you… I LOVE YOUR STORIES! WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED ANGELS IN DANGER? AND ALL YOUR OTHER SETO/JOU! PLEASE UPDATE! **Cough cough** anyways I really really really really really am honored that you'd review MY story. It's complete crap compared to yours! Well you please update your story? I don't care if you read this story anymore, (though, it would be an honor), I know you have better things to do, as long as you update your stories I'll be happy! Like this see XD very ((O.O)) VERY happy. Thank you thank you thank you thank you for reading this and reviewing! I'm sorry that that I can't really fit the scarface in this story… or can I? I'll try… I could have Jou be dogboy… Lol get it? Instead of catboy… I'd have to have that be in the last chapters though… well I should stop now… thank you once again, you're one of my favorite authors! I'll put you on my alert list soon ok? (Me- I'm sorry if the voice in my head is creeping you out… it's just a big fan of yours… I am too, but I wouldn't creep you out like that… sorry again! -.-; Please don't hate me because of this.)

**Saelbu- **LOL vampire? Wow… that's good… **laughs nervously** hehe well I don't taste good! Don't hunt me down! Lol, just kidding! No, but really, don't. Thank you for loving this story and reviewing! I'm updating as soon as I can right now! My cousins are here and I can't let them read my story! The yaoi my scar them… Anyways… review me again! XP hehe, really, thanks for being a great reviewer!

Me- that's it… please make me feel loved and review! I know I haven't been updating this, BUT I have a good excuse! It's because it was hell week (actually it was 2 weeks of heel week this time because I was in a musical). Rehearsals were from the second school ended until 7:00 pm.

VIH- and guess what came after that? Homework! And on Tuesdays I had to go to a karate-ish class. It's not really karate it's something like tae so doo or something like that, but they never tell us…

Me- yeah so I've been booked! You may be thinking 'what about the weekends!' well all Saturday I also had rehearsals and Sunday was for weekend homework and reading stories not much writing.

VIH- enough with all this stuff you don't care about! Time for story. You know the characters right?

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA!)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

And the _italics _mean the characters watching or reading something. Here you go:

Last time on Batman!

"It's not MY fault that he's an idiot!" Kaiba yelled back in his own defense as he finished making sure Jou was still breathing and as ok as he could be given certain occurrences. He picked Jou up and put him on the bed to rest until he woke up. "Well, Mokie, he has a mighty big lump on his head, but other then that he should be ok." 'At least I hope so. Maybe he got amnesia!' Kaiba's thoughts were on how he wished he'd never even thought about this happening, and just thought more rashly.

Hit was very annoyed at his questions. No one in that room except him knew why Jou was needed, in fact, they barley knew anything about this plan. The only things that Hit had told them was that some "machine" along with them, would bring the city, and then the world, to its knees before them, and Batman would be their toy. None of these foes of Batman could resist, better to work together; they finally seemed to figure this out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jou was walking through the hallways in school. It was Friday today, the only reason he knew that was because TGIF was written on almost every black board. He was going to his last class of the day with Honda walking next to him talking to him. The halls were just as busy as ever with loads talking everywhere you turned.

Suddenly the talking stopped and Jou was all alone. He looked everywhere for that familiar ring of voices, but he couldn't hear any. He ran into every classroom, looking for some form of life. He started to scream for his friend, Honda, while he ran, but he couldn't even hear himself. Soon everything disappeared, but one room.

It was a few feet away to his left and he walked toward it. He had never seen this door before in the school, or anywhere for that matter it was a dark yellow color and had a red doorknob. 'Clashy colors,' was all Jou could think as he opened said door.

Jou looked around the room without even noticing the door dissipate behind him. It looked like his old gang's hide out. There was the everlasting sent of drugs and alcohol in the air. In one of the corners of the room there was a bar, and in the other a T.V. and a few chairs next to it. The whole back of the hide out though looked very different from the rest. It was where they kept the guns and other artillery. Jou started to move back there. He remembered this place. He spend long hours back here, repairing the weapons and every making new toys for his boss, Hit. Jou never liked his job as the artillery specialist, but he had no choice in the matter. If he tried to quit, or make a purposeful mistake to get fired from the group, it would only make the others angry, and, most likely they'd kill him. This was the one gang you didn't mess with.

Jou remembered the day he was saved from being in this straight-out-of-hell gang. Hit had told him to design a machine that could take out whole blocks of the city at once. Jou had no choice but to get to work right away, so he did.

His design was fairly easy, he had gotten very good at this over the years. He finished before nightfall with the blue prints. He had thought of a great way to make the machine so that only he knew how to operate it. This would make it so none of Hit's inhuman killers could use the device for their own sick pleasure. Maybe if he could get away, then no one would ever be able to use it.

He gave the blue prints to Hit and he seemed satisfied with them, not even realizing that Jou had any sort of plan hidden in them. Hit was putting the papers in a safe place when something was heard crashing throw the window. Jou remembered that Batman had somehow heard that this was the lair of Hit's infamous gang. He had somehow gotten away along with Hit and maybe two or three others. Jou ran and ran he could see himself running far away from his hell and he remembered that he had had the best sleep ever that night.

Jou was pulled suddenly out of his memories when he heard someone talking, but where were they?

"Once again, it's not my fault he's an idiot, Mokuba." 'Is that Kaiba?' Jou thought as he opened his eyes.

Jou feeling fully conscious, hissed in pain as he finally felt the huge bump on the side of his head. He tried to remember how he got that bump when he finally seemed to take in the whole of where he was. 'I'm in Kaiba's house! And he's Batman… and Mokuba's Robin… and he locked me in this room after I found that out and… how did I get this bump?' Jou thought as he looked up at the arguing brothers.

"What happened?" Jou finally voiced as both brothers stopped yelling and looked over at him. Jou started to giggle at the identical look on both their faces.

**---- From where we left Kaiba last chapter ----**

Kaiba had been sitting in a chair next to the bed Jou was in for about three and a half hours. He was getting tired of waiting for Jou to wake up, and cursed Mokuba for making him sit here like this. He looked back at his insensible torturer, and noticed that his bangs had fallen into his face again. This seemed to be happening a lot, and each time it did Kaiba would pull them back away from Jou's gentle visage. He went back to just looking at Jou's face while he slept. Jou looked so calm and unaffected by his hard gaze as he slept, and Seto couldn't help but soften it up a bit.

As Seto's glare changed to something much more gentle, Jou moved a little so he was facing away from Kaiba and mumbled something inaudible. This simple action made Kaiba a little sad that he couldn't look at Jou's face anymore; he found it very entertaining to watch the little facial expressions on Jou's face and to hear what he said while he slept.

"Honda where're ya'! Someone help!" Jou suddenly yelled, the shock of his yell almost made Kaiba fall off his chair.

Kaiba quickly re-posed himself and looked back at the sleeping teen in shock. Jou's face went right back to how it had looked for the past few hours.

"What the hell was that?" Mokuba yelled as he came running into the room.

"I don't know! Jou just started to yell something then he went back to neutral." Kaiba replied as he kept in eye on Jou.

Mokuba looked back up from Jou to Kaiba. "Seto, I can't believe you let this happen! Poor Jou that bump in huge, no wonder he started screaming. Maybe he moved a little and it started to hurt him or something."

Kaiba sighed, "No Mokuba, he yelled, and I quote, 'Honda where're ya'! Someone help!' I don't think that it had anything to do with the bump or physical pain at all."

"Oh," was all Mokuba said as he looked back at Jou. After what felt like forever Mokuba started to talk again. "You still have to watch after him, just in case he wakes up with amnesia or something, it'd be your fault."

"Once again, it's not my fault he's an idiot, Mokuba." Kaiba said as he looked back at Jou. "Besides, that bump isn't that big! You're just trying to make me feel guilty, and it's not working." Kaiba "humph"ed and crossed his arms across his chest like a little kid who was in denial.

"Oh come off it! You know it was your fault! If you were just thinking straight you wouldn't have gone and locked him in some room! And that bump is big enough to hurt him, and I can see it so it's big to me!"

"I was only thinking of your safety Mokuba! I didn't want him to go and blab off about my identity! Do you know what people would do or think about both of us? And your logic in that bump is so-."

"What happened?" Jou interrupted as both Mokuba and Kaiba looked over at him with a fearful expression. Jou just started to giggle at them.

Mokuba was the first to move and he did so by jumping on the bed with Jou, effectively stopping his laughter. "Oh my Gosh, Jou please don't say you have amnesia! You don't know what happened? No, no, no, no! Who am I? Who's that cold bastard over there?" Kaiba's yelling at Mokuba's curse were over shadowed by Jou's yell of stop.

"Please, Mokuba I know who you are and where I am and that that's Kaiba and he's Batman and you're Robin and all that good stuff. I was just asking what happened to my head. That information seems to have escaped me." Jou explained as he started to rub said bump.

"Oh that. Well you tried to get that door open and somehow hit your head." Mokuba told Jou as Kaiba sighed at them.

"I think I remember now…" Jou said aloud as he looked over at Kaiba. He suddenly recalled his dream from before. As Jou thought about how it was Batman who really did save him from that horrid life he just couldn't help but stare at Kaiba with something other than hate in his eyes, something more like respect for the super hero.

Kaiba couldn't do anything but look back into those glass eyes of Jou's. They were so… well Kaiba couldn't really think of a word to describe the feeling he got from those dark honey eyes, but he didn't want it to stop.

Mokuba, noticing the moment between the older boys, started to creep out of the room to give them some privacy. On his way down the stairs he started to giggle and started to sing, "Seto and Jou sitting in a tree" in his head.

"Kaiba," Jou whispered, "I just wanted to say thank you. You've done more for me then you know." As Jou finished he looked down a little, breaking the connection and making all his bangs fall into his face.

Kaiba walked over to the bed and sat down as close to Jou as he could get without invading any personal space. He lifted Jou's head up so he could look into the stunning eyes of the other. "What do you mean Jou?" Kaiba whispered back as he started to move closer to Jou.

"Well, you've just done so much and-." Jou stopped his heavy words as it became too difficult to think with Kaiba so close to him. Kaiba stopped moving when him and Jou's faces were only an inch apart. Jou closed his eyes and leaned in the rest of the way so they were kissing. Kaiba couldn't think of anything but how he wanted more of Jou. He closed his eyes and started to deepen the kiss.

Jou quickly learned what Kaiba wanted and just let gave it to him by pushing back into Kaiba's lips. He was being pushed up against the back board of the bed as Kaiba tried to get permission to enter his mouth. Jou complied by parting his lips slightly but just enough for Kaiba's likings. Soon Kaiba started trailing down Jou's jaw and neck with kisses in turn summoning a moan from Jou.

Just as Kaiba was about to go back up to Jou's mouth he heard the alarm sound, and a voice that seemed to be coming out of no where say that there was a robbery in progress.

Jou looked up at Kaiba's deep eyes and wished he could stay, but some people somewhere need him more so he voiced, "You… you should go." Kaiba looked into Jounouchi's eye's that were becoming a new obsession, and couldn't help but give Jou one last kiss before he left to the bat cave, where "Robin" was grinning from ear to ear and giving "Batman" a mysterious look as he got into the vehicle.

"What?" Kaiba asked as he thought about what he had just done with Jounouchi Katsuya, and he actually smiled as the bat mobile ripped through the city.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What is wrong with you?" Poison Ivy asked Hit after he wouldn't tell them why he needed Jou.

"Fine," Hit gave a heavy sigh, as he knew this information would upset his new allies, "we need him because he's the only one that knows how to operate the "dooms day device" if you will." At those words there was an uproar from the super villains.

"What do you mean!"

"If that's the case then why are you using those stupid lackeys of yours!"

"Why didn't you tell us that before Batman got involved!"

"Yeah! We could have gotten him easy then!"

"SHUT UP!" Hit yelled at the group in front of him. "I didn't let you get him then because I was sure he'd go to Batman, and don't ask how I knew, I just did. Anyways I knew Jou would get intrusive because that's just the kind of person Jou is, so if he's with Batman now, he probably knows his secret identity and that's like hitting two birds with one stone if we get him! See what I'm saying?"

The Riddle was about to speak up, but Catwoman would have none of his rhymes at a time like this and pushed him over to ask the question on all their minds herself. "What makes you so sure that Jou will work the machine for us? He seems like a goody two shoes to me."

"Well I was going to capture his best friend, but he left to take care a sick aunt in another country. So here's my new plan, first we have to capture Jou, then we use him as bait to capture Batman, and then use Batman as leverage to get Jou to work for us." Hit looked at all the blank stares and sighed. "Ok I know it sounds crazy, but you need to trust me."

"What makes you think,

That Batman will even help Jou?

You just have a few kinks

That need worked out now

And tha- AHHHHHH!" the Riddler's rhyme was cut short by Catwoman trying to claw him.

"What makes me think that Batman will try to save poor little Jou? Well Jou is just… ummm well I'm not sure how to put it, but Jou's just someone you either want to kill or will do anything to save. I believe that Batman, being a super hero and all, would like to save him."

"Good enough for me. Now can we go find this Jou kid and get this over with! I've been waiting long enough for the day I reign supreme over Batman!" Yelled the Joker, as there was a chorus of agreements in the background.

"Perfect." Whispered Hit, as he looked down at all the Villains under his control.

To Be Continued

Teaser: ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF BATMAN!

"We'll wait until school to get to him. He won't even have a chance! And Batman wouldn't even know about it until he's "safe" in our custody."

"You seem happy Seto. What happened with Jou and you?"

"I don't want you going to school Jou. I just have this feeling…"

Me- for some reason, I really don't like this chapter… it just seems… off.

VIH- ok to clear things up that I don't have in this story, but !YOU NEED TO KNOW! Well the villains all helped make the dooms day device for Hit so they know what that, but they just assumed that someone, like Hit, would know how to work it.

Me- yeah and they don't know how to work it because Jou made a very confusing operating system that only he knows even how to start it.

VIH- maybe that's why this chapter doesn't sound right to me… because I'm missing those things… well I'm assuming you know that stuff, and I just put it here to make sure you got it clear.

Me- don't make them feel stupid if they didn't get that! It's hard to understand that even for me! Sorry… **cries** I don't deserve t have my story read by you people!

VIH- forgive her for her attitude… it's a special time of month, and she's sick… you know what mandapanda, I think that's why this chapter sucks so much! Because you're sick and over worked in this weak state! Oh well! Just review me and wait for the next chapter like good like minions.

Me- not the best way to get reviews, but whatever **coughs up a storm** auuug I feel sick! **Gets blown away by coughed up storm**

VIH- … -.-; wow that was one sad crack at trying to be funny… I'm leaving now before this gets any worse.


	5. E5 Embarrassment and evil schemes

Disclaimer- not owning, not caring, no suing!

Me- O.O do you have any idea what I actually just did?

VIH- called your orthodontist?

Me- well yes, but I actually wrote this chapter BEFORE writing this thing at the beginning. Isn't that cool!

VIH- it's not like you updated this soon or something really great like that, so I'm not impressed.

Me- HEY! You're the one who tells me, "no one will care if you put this off for a while."

VIH- well do they really care? I haven't gotten any complaints yet.

Me- good point, if you guys don't review more, or yell at me for being lazy, it'll never change. OH, OH, OH! And now when I write the warning, I'll know what to put in it! Because I wrote this chapter before the author note! And now I'm done with the A/N so I'll answer the few reviews I have acquired **tries to make you feel guilty and review me more**

**Ragna01- **hehe short sweet and to the point. As long as you liked it and reviewed me, I love it! This chapter is defiantly more… by that I mean longer. Well read on darlin'!

**Pup Jou and Kitty Seto- **of course I love you! Hehe well I updated… little late? I'm sorry! **Bows** I didn't mean to be late, but… umm… it's the voice in my head's fault! (VIH- what?) Nothing, nothing -.-;; well, I got over the sick-ness, but I'm monthly again… that's soooo weird! I type my story more around this time… well I think that's more then you wanted to know so I'll leave you now. Thank you so much for the review!

**AoiFurin- **I'm happy you like my OOC Jou in this! I like him like this too! Hope he's just as funny in this chapter! Thank you for the compliment and review! It was soooo nice! Brought some tears to my eyes, just kidding! Thanks again!

**Saelbu- **it was worth the wait? Was this one too? Because I have a bad habit of putting this off… well it's really the voice in my head, but whatever (VIH- I don't deny it.) jerk. Well thank you for the compliment! Next time you need to yell at my for the long wait or something that'll get my lazy ass to work faster. Still be nice though! I really, really, really hope you like this! Thanks again!

**Mr. Seto Kaiba's Secretary- **ILOVE THAT SONG! Did I, like, review you with that song or something? Or were you just singing it for fun? Either way, it doesn't matter. Thank you for liking my story! (VIH- now all you have to do is tell everyone you know about it!) I'm fine with the reviewers I have, though, it would be nice to have more people read this… whatever, just thank you for reviewing and I hope you do it again!

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA!)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

_Italics- flashback, something being read or watched, you'll know which on by the text._

Last time on Batman!

"What?" Kaiba asked as he thought about what he had just done with Jounouchi Katsuya, and he actually smiled as the bat mobile ripped through the city.

"Good enough for me. Now can we go find this Jou kid and get this over with! I've been waiting long enough for the day I reign supreme over Batman!" Yelled Joker, as there was a chorus of agreements in the background.

"Perfect." Whispered Hit, as he looked down at all the Villains under his control.

Batman episode #5

"How mediocre! I feel like they're insulting our skills by calling us out to catch such a horrible thief!" yelled Mokuba as they walked up the stairs to the main house from the bat cave. "I think this is just another example of how lazy our police are getting! I mean they were just sitting there waiting for us!" Kaiba had long since tuned Mokuba's droning out as he reminisced on his last minuets with Jou.

'It seemed so… random, but it was perfect. I guess we were really just hiding our true feelings. I wonder how long he's liked me…" Kaiba's mind kept up with the questions about his and Jou's relationship until that word popped up in his mind. 'Relationship? Well we did kiss, but I don't know about a relationship, I mean, I like him, but what would everyone think?' at that thought Kaiba looked down at his little brother smiling at whatever he had been talking about, and he felt bad about tuning him out so he decided to get back in.

"What do you think Seto?" Mokuba asked with wide eyes and an equally wide smile.

"Ummm… I…" Kaiba didn't want to tell Mokuba that he wasn't listening, but he didn't want to agree with anything either, last time he did that he was stuck in a post office looking through hundreds of letters and he didn't even know why, but that's another story for another time (1).

Mokuba looked at Kaiba for a second before his smile somehow got even bigger as he giggled, "you were thinking about Jou weren't you?" this comment made Kaiba blush a little, but not as deeply then at what he saw jogging out of the kitchen a few moments later.

"Jou?" Mokuba fell over laughing.

**: Back with Jou while they were gone:**

As soon as Kaiba had left the room Jou fell forward into the soft down comforter. "Wow," was the only thing he could think of to say as he lay looking like he was asleep, but only thinking.

'That was really great. I wonder where he learned to kiss like that. I didn't even get to really thank him. You know, I should do something really nice for him. Something he wouldn't expect!' "YEAH!" Jou yelled as he suddenly got up and started running around the house looking for anything he could do.

He checked the rooms, but they were all spotless and he didn't know what Kaiba liked so he was completely out of options, until some old guy came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse he son, but I must ask you, what are you doing?" a rich English accent asked.

"Well I want to thank Kaiba for all he's done for me, and I can't find anything to do." Jou said disheartened.

The butler looked at him and sighed, "Well the masters favorite dish is Italian Hamburger Bake (2), and the recipe is out and all the stuff, but I'm tired, maybe he'd like a change from my old style and you could give it a try. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Kaiba? Appreciate something I did? Well he does seem very different now, yeah. YEAH I'll do it! Thank you so much… ummm, I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name." Jou smiled as he rubbed the back of his head and blushed for his lack of knowledge.

"It's Alfred Pennyworth, and you shouldn't be embarrassed about not knowing, we haven't really been properly introduced." Alfred smiled as Jou's blush faded from his face at the man's kind-ness, and he decided to return the favor.

"Well in that case I guess you don't know my name either. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya (3), but please call me Jou!" The blond teen smiled as he shook hands with the British man.

"Well then, Jou, you better get cooking before master Kaiba gets back, you never know when he'll return sometimes." Alfred mumbled as he went to relax for the first time that day, since he didn't have to cook anymore.

After waving his new friend off, Jou ran to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. 'This shouldn't be too hard, I mean, I cook all the time at home, and all' Jou said confidently as he walked into the biggest kitchen he'd ever seen, and probably ever will see, in his life. His eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at where to start.

After an endless, and fruitless search for where Alfred put the food and stuff he needed he decided to give up and go find the stuff himself. He got a stool out to search the top shelves first, but being Jou, he just had to catch his shirt on the dangerously pointy edges of the countertop.

_RIIPPPPP_

Jou looked down at his now only half shirt. "How the hell did that happen!" Jou screamed as he jumped down of the stool to pick up the other half of his shirt. "Great now I have to get another shirt!" Jou ran out of the room at top speed up the stairs.

When he was at the top he discovered that half a shirt feels funny to have on so he took his shirt off.

"Jou! What are you doing?" Came an annoyed British accent and Jou turned around to see Alfred. "How did you tear your shirt? I'll fix it for you since you don't have another here at the moment. You just go back down and cook, I'll bring this to you when I'm done."

"Alfred! I couldn't find the ingredients or anything!" Jou said before he forgot.

"Here I'll take you to them, I guess I didn't leave them in a convenient place." Alfred lead Jou back to the kitchen and low and behold, right there on the counter was everything Alfred said would be there. "Well now that that's been taken care of, I'll be going to fix this shirt up." And with that he left.

"They were right there." Jou just about fainted at his own stupidity. "Well I don't want anything to get on my… skin…" Jou sighed as he put a frilly pink apron on that was next to the cooking tools. The biggest blush he'd ever sported soon erupted to his soft visage as he looked at himself in a window reflection. "Alfred!" Jou yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen only to be stopped by someone, Mokuba, saying his name.

Jou looked over momentarily forgetting about his current attire. "Huh?" Jou looked confused as Mokuba fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. He then looked over at Kaiba who was blushing madly, then down at himself. "CRAP!" Jou yelled as he blushed even more then before and ran back into the kitchen and closed the door (there wasn't a lock).

"Jou! Don't run away! It's not… ok it's pretty bad, but come out of the kitchen!" Kaiba yelled at the door Jou was leaning against to keep him out.

"What's going on down here?"

"Alfred, Jou's locked himself in the kitchen and won't come out because he's wearing a pink apron." Kaiba explained to the new comer.

"Well I have Jou's shirt if he wants to wear something other then just a apron. Why, I don't think the young masters laughed this hard in a long time." Alfred smiled at the boy on the floor, barely breathing from laughing so hard.

The door slowly opened as Jou stood there without a shirt or apron on and grabbed his shirt, "thanks Alfred" he mumbled as he pulled his shirt on quickly, and Alfred could see the blush his young master sported from the corner of his eye, and knew for sure that there was something going on between the two.

"I'll go back to cooking now, if you don't mind," Jou said a little pissed off as he closed the kitchen door again.

"Jou's cooking?" Mokuba suddenly asked breathing normally again.

"Italian Hamburger Bake! I told him it was your favorite master Kaiba and he so wanted to do something for you, so I let him cook it for you!" The old butler smiled.

"Why does he want to do something for me?" Kaiba asked looking at the door that separated him from Jou.

"He said something about not getting to thank you for everything you've done for him, and he wanted to repay you." With that Alfred left, and Kaiba's cerulean eyes still were glued to the door.

"_Kaiba," Jou whispered, "I just wanted to say thank you. You've done more for me then you know."_

'I wonder what I've done that's so great for him… I mean, it seems there's more to this then just me saving him today.' Kaiba was trying to think of anything he'd done that was nice to Jou, but nothing seemed to come up, he was always mean to Jou in school, and that was the only time they talked.

"_Get out of the way dog!" Kaiba pushed Jou down._

"_Ouch! Hey! Jerk, why'd you-"_

'I really was a jerk to him. I wonder why he seems to trust me so much now. Ever since he found out I was Batman. Maybe that has something to do with it. I did save him from that man. He said that all my foes were going to attack, and that they needed him. He's not going to be save anywhere. I'll have to make him stay here; not even go to school, I think he'd be most vulnerable there.' Kaiba was shaken (literally) out of his thoughts by his little brother.

"Seto, are you ok? I mean you haven't looked away from that door since Jou went through it. Hoping for a repeat performance, huh?" Mokuba said as he nudged Seto's arm playfully.

"Mokie!" Kaiba blushed again as he looked at his little brother as he ran away giggling.

"Kaiba?"

"Huh?" Kaiba looked back at the door to see Jou standing there with the apron in his arm and smile on his face.

"Diner will be ready in 15 minuets!" If possible Jou's smile got even bigger as he proclaimed this to Seto.

"Why?" Kaiba ask and Jou's smile faded.

"Why? Why what?" Jou tilted his head to the side like a little confused puppy-dog.

"Why are you don't this for me?"

"Well, I told you before, You've done more than you know for me, and I just wanted to say think you, so… thank you." Jou's hazel eyes were on the ground as he said this.

Kaiba took a step closer to Katsuya as he ask, "what more have I done for you? Couldn't have been just saving you from some street punk. What did I do?"

Jou looked up into surprisingly soft and caring azure eyes. "You saved me from more than just a street punk, you saved me from." Jou suddenly stopped and looked away from Kaiba. "You'd never forgive me if you knew, I know you wouldn't. You'd put me in jail. You are batman and all, and you're supposed to be putting people like me in jail."

"What are you talking about? You're one of the best people I know. I'd never put you in jail, I'd never be able to find a reason." Kaiba said caringly.

"Oh Kaiba, you have no idea, no idea what I've done." Jou said as crystal tears started to drop onto the hardwood floor.

"It's not like you've killed anyone. Please, I'd never hurt you, even if you've done something bad in your past, that's long gone and you're not the same as you were. Please stop crying." Seto walked up and seized Katsuya into a tight embrace. "Please tell me the whole thing. What happened to you?"

Before Jou could get a word out, the oven's buzzer went off and the distraught teen pushed Seto away to get the diner out of the oven before it burnt.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So how about we get him tomorrow!" Two-face suggested to the others and was met with a round of applause.

"Wait!" Hit said to still his "lackeys" motor mouths. "Now if Jou's with Batman, don't you think that he'll try to protect Jou in some way? He may not even let Jou go to school, and that's the only time I can think of that he'd be available for capture. Now I was thinking, if he doesn't go to school, then we'd have to call him, impersonating his friend, saying he came home early or something, then he'd go to wherever his "friend" told him, and I know he'd go because "Honda", I believe his name to be, is Jou's best and truest friend." Hit look at the villains, waiting for someone to say something.

"How will we know if he's at school, and how will we attack if he is?" Poison Ivy asked, always one to speak up if no one else will.

"Will we'll split into groups. You, Catwoman, Riddler, and Mr. Freeze will go to the school and see if he's there, and if he's not there report and if he is tell us before you attack. When you do go to the kidnapping you must wait until their 4th period, at that time the security and staff will be preparing for lunch and unsuspecting of an attack. I don't care if you make it elaborate or you just throw a smoke bomb and grab him, I just want him here and Batman to not even get there until you're long goon got it?" Hit asked the four chosen evildoers.

"Right!" They all said as they ran off to plan the abduction.

"Now the rest of you will stay here and wait for them, if they tell us he's not there, then we'll prepare for calling him impersonating his friend, got it?" Hit questioned.

"I have a comment." Penguin called. "Well, I think I know something that may make this easier. However Jou normally gets to school, he probably won't be going that way if he's with Batman right? Well maybe we'll be able to tell who he's with by the way he gets to school, and that may lead us to Batman." Penguin finished with an "I'm-so-smart" smirk.

"That's something we could look out for, though, I don't think that Batman would do something like that, but one never does know." Hit retorted and told Penguin to go tell the four villains who would need that information about the addition to the plan.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So how is it?" Jou asked with the façade smile back on his face.

"It's great Jou!" Mokuba spoke up. "Alfred, I think you won't have to do the cooking anymore with Jou here!" Mokuba smiled at the butler in a kidding manor, but Jou didn't see the joke in there.

"I would if you want. I mean I should do something for you if you let me stay here, but you really shouldn't have me stay here, I should go home. HOME! Oh my gosh!" Jou said as he suddenly stood.

"What is it? Do you need to tell your parents about you staying because, you aren't leaving this house with all those people after you." Mokuba said.

Jou stopped in his tracks at that. "Parents? No, no one like that… but I need to… feed my fish! They'll die!" said quickly to cover up any questions they may ask about the parents' subject. 'Gotta' be careful about that one.' Jou thought when suddenly Kaiba stood up too. His big honey eyes followed Seto as he moved gracefully toward him.

"You aren't leaving this house Jou. I don't care what you say or what you have to do, I don't want you to go." Seto said trying to sound firm and demanding, only it was more caring to everyone who heard.

"Kaiba, you can't keep me here. I'll have to leave sometime." Kaiba just shock his head to that. "Yes I will leave, like school, we have that tomorrow, and I plan on going! I have a huge history test forth period! I'm not failing because you're over protective." Jou huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

In response Kaiba just walked closer to Katsuya and took his soft hands in his own. "I don't want you to go to school, I have this feeling that something's going to happen, and I can't let anything bad happen to you, I'm responsible for you at the moment, and I won't have you being captured on my conscience." Kaiba almost whispered to Jou, who was suddenly ever close to him, and as Seto looked into those deep eyes, he couldn't help but think about how much he cared for the younger boy.

'Jou's never going to give up. I'm going to have to do something drastic.' And in the blink of an eye, they were in a very familiar position. "Kaiba! Let me down! Don't do this again; you know what happened last time!" But Kaiba, being stubborn as a mule, wouldn't let him down, like the last time he had Jou thrown over his shoulder, he ran up the stairs to, Jou guessed, the same room as last time.

"Unusual." Alfred said as he ate more of the getting-colder-and-colder-by-the-minuet dinner.

"Not really." Was Mokuba's simple reply as he finished his second helping.

Jou didn't even attempt to fight remembering what happened before. So he just let Kaiba carry him up while he drew little pictures with his slim fingers on Kaiba's back, to this, Kaiba had to try very hard to suppress a shiver.

As soon as they were up the stairs Kaiba opened the first room he could, some one Jou was thrown in last time, only this time, he stayed there with Jou.

As soon as Kaiba put him down Jou looked him straight in the eye and inquired, "You won't give up will you? Do you really care about me that much?" Katsuya really hoped he did care, but Seto wasn't answering, he was just looking at Jou with the most sincere eyes Jou had ever seen on him. "Ok I won't go to school, but I can't miss that test, so let's compromise ok?"

"Depends," Kaiba said gaze never faltering from Katsuya.

"Well, how about I don't go to school except for forth period," Kaiba was about to protest, but Jou started speaking again before he got the chance. "You know it would work, Kaiba! We're in the same class, if something happens, then you'll be there to help, everyone knows you're a great fighter, thanks to our scraps, and everyone hates the thugs and such of the city, they'd never get suspicious! Come on! It's full proof!" Kaiba was going to say no, but one look at Jou's puppy-dog eyes and he was wrapped around Jou's little finger.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this!" Kaiba yelled as Jou smiled and easily pushed past Kaiba back out of the room.

**Time lapse…**

Following dinner Jou took a shower, borrowed some pajamas from Kaiba, he loves silk, and brushed his teeth with one of the many extra toothbrushes in the mansion. Kaiba had Alfred fix up the guest room next to his own room for Jou to sleep in, and after that everyone was settled in to bed and sleeping, well, almost everyone.

Seto couldn't sleep and decided to check up on Jou to help him relax, but now he just couldn't leave the boy's bedside. Kaiba was entranced by the way Jou moved in his sleep and the way he would say silly little things sometimes. His wet hair would stick to his face when he moved occasionally, but Kaiba would just push it to the side again and go back to just watching.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I guess I do care." Seto whispered to the sleeping boy. His admitting he cared to Katsuya while he slept was a big step to saying it while he was among the conscious.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Are we all ready for today? Now remember, even if Jou's not there, I want to stay there ok?" Hit told the criminals that were going to commit the kidnapping.

"Why?" Poison Ivy asked with a tilt of her head.

"Because, he could come in late. Jou's not very punctual, well, not unless you force him to be, but that's another story. Just go now. You may miss him arriving." Hit said monotones as ever as the selected few ran to the school.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Mr. Freeze asked his fellow villains.

"At the stroke of three, we will be at that damn school

No matter-." Riddler started, but was cut of by Catwoman's own voice.

"You know what? You don't even talk in riddles half the time! You just talk in rhyme! And do you know how ANNOYING you get! Please just shut up, or talk like a normal human being!"

"Shut up both of you! The students are arriving and we can't take the chance of being spotted!" Poison Ivy harshly whispered and both mouths snapped shut.

So they sat in their hiding place in a tree a little farther away from the school, and they sat, and started to get quite bored.

"No Joker, he hasn't come yet and it's almost forth period." There was a pause on the other end as Mr. Freeze listened to what Joker said. "Just leave? What did Hit say? Wait until the beginning of forth-."

"Wait! I see someone coming in! Blond hair, defiantly male." She took the picture of Jou Hit gave her and compared the two. "He's grown since this picture, not bad looking."

"Catwoman, focus please!" Poison Ivy said as she took the binoculars to look for herself, but he was already in the building. "Well we missed the mode of transportation, but that's ok, not like it matters."

Mr. Freeze told Joker that their prey was here and they'd get him and be back soon. He then looked at his accomplishes and asked, "Ok so we'll be using the plan about half way through the period right?"

He was answered with a round of "rights" and they moved closer to the building as the bell rang signaling the beginning of forth period.

:-:-:-:**To Be Continued**:-:-:-:

Cheesy sounding announcer- NEXT TIME ON BATMAN!

'I just know this isn't going to work. Please let me be wrong for once.'

"Sorry to disturb you, but we need to get something really quick."

"NO! I quit working for you a long time ago!"

Notes from chapter:

(1)- Italian Hamburger Bake is this recipe of my family's and it's very good! One of my favorite foods! If you want to know the recipe, review me, and I'll write it in the A/N of the next chapter or something. I'll just tell you it's a noodle dish with hamburger and a weird sauce that's delicious! Oh and it's really easy and quick to make!

(2)- Jounouchi Katsuya… People just can't decide if Jounouchi is his first or last name! I think it's his last name and Katsuya is his first. Than why did I write is in the order I did? Well, in Japanese and other cultures, they use the last name first, so I did. I also just felt like putting it like that, and if you have a problem with that, well, you can kiss my ass.

VIH- O.O whole crap what crawled up your ass and died!

Me- sorry about that, you know what time of month it is! Mood swings. I hope this story is good even though I'm like this. I think it will be. Well I don't really have anything to say here except that this is the longest chapter! And that I love you all!

VIH- that means review you swine!

Me- that'll make them not want to review! Please I don't think of you all beautiful people like that, just my voice doesn't like the fact that this story isn't very popular. I'd just like to tell anyone who's reading, but not a member of this site, you can review even if you're not a member, just press that button, you'll help me update faster!

VIH- you make them sound like idiots.

Me- well I didn't know that when I first found this site, and it took forever before I knew I could review some stories anonymously. So please people, review my story!

VIH- and tell all your little friends about it's great-ness!

Me- wow, please ignore everything that the voice in my head has said throughout this A/N and don't take offence, because it's just kidding! Always sarcasm with my VIH.

VIH- yeah, just review. And listen to me on that subject because I want to know what you think, and I always listen to what people say, and what ideas they have, so review ideas if you want, just review me and tell me your feelings. Got it?

Me- hehe 3735 words in the story alone! Ok bye! Thank you for reading!

P.S. if you review, please tell me any mistakes you see! I re-read it, but I miss things sometimes! And don't suggest a beta, please, nothing against them; I just don't want one… ok I'm leaving for good now! Bye! And thanks again!


	6. E6 A Promise To A Capture

Me- yes a blank new "page" to write whatever I want on. This is amazing, especially because I can DISCLAIM owning everything here. Yes, I don't own a thing except the idea to cross over batman and Yu-Gi-Oh in this way. There have been a few other X-overs of Batman, but not like this one. Guess that's a little originality… doubt it, but whatever.

VIH- you're boring… anyways I'm WARNING YOU that this chapter has cussing, bad words you know? Scary moments too I guess… that's that.

Me- yeah I'm in a boring mood. You're going to have to spice this chapter up voice.

VIH- you mean that? For real! YESSSSSSS!

Me- Sorry this took so long. It's because I've wanted to do ANOTHER STORY really badly! It's a prostitute story. I really like those stories and no one ever updates theirs so I want to write one. I have a pretty good idea too! I think it's original. I don't think I should write it yet though. After this story I think I'll start it. Ok now, the answers to your reviews:

**Saelbu- **well no duh you liked that chapter, I mean how could you not? It was great! Hehe just kidding! You know, making fun of you… hehe -.-;; I didn't mean anything by it! Still review me please! Anyways thank you for being great and reviewing! Love to you always, and do update your fics too! Thank you again!

**Maria Nosaki Anatole- **I'm having it again this week… I ALWAYS seem to write when it's my time… this month is especially crappy. Anyways I always love your cookies! You're soooo nice! One of my favorite reviewers! ) Funny too! I can't find the recipe, but I'll try to find it before my next update and put it up then. Right now I don't think you want to wait for me to find it, so I'll just update now. Thank you for reviewing and I'll read your stories! They sound so yummy! Hehe.

**YaoiCyberCat- **you never have to say sorry to me as long as I get some kind of review some time. Thank you for liking the story so far. I liked the Yami-as-Penguin too! Hehe… I don't know if you mean you don't like Otogi as Joker, or it's ok… what do you mean? I just couldn't find a place for him so I had to put him in a free villain spot… and Harly is Jokers "girlfriend" but he wasn't treating her right or something and went separate, but always goes back to him because she loves him. It's confusing. She's really good though, and can hold her own in a battle. It was really hard to make her not Jou's sister because I love their relationship, it's the cutest thing ever! I really like Fox boy, that's soooo right for him! He is foxy! Hehe I do love foxes, my favorite land animal, other than ladybugs! Thank you soooo much for reviewing, and the compliments and comments, I think you've helped the story in the future!

**puffin- **I'm sorry, I know that he's good, but so are most of the other villains. I just didn't want any OCs to worry about! Thank you for thinking this is good though! That makes me happy! I hope you can get over that Yugi is bad now thing… hope you understand why! Love to you for the nice review though!

**SuGaR-oN-ToP- **I just like to write a lot because I always have such a long time in between my updates. I like my plot too! Hehe this chapter will so write itself though. I understand the too lazy of fingers! That happens to me all the time! That's why I have like fifty mistakes in all my reviews. Thank you for reviewing my story and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the story so far! Can't wait for more of your story! Thanks again!

**Freak09- **good thing for both of us that I'm on your author alert! You get to read something you like, my story, and I get to read something I like, you're reviews! Thank you so much for the complement, and, yes, yaoi does ROCK EVERYONES SOX! Hehe thanks again!

VIH- thank you everyone! I hope you sincerely like this chapter. I'll work hard on it for you all! Please review at the end! Enjoy MY, the voice in mandapanda's head's, amazing-ness! **_READ THIS! _**What if I made Serenity Jou's sister still, but he doesn't know she became a villain and finds out now, and she blames Jou for the split up of their parents too! The drama! Now that really sounds like some soup opera or something.

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA! Or is she?)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

_Italics- flashback, something being read or watched, you'll know which on by the text._

Cheesy announcer guy- **Last time on Batman!**

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this!" Kaiba yelled as Jou smiled and easily pushed past Kaiba back out of the room.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I guess I do care." Seto whispered to the sleeping boy.

"Ok so we'll be using the plan about half way through the period right?"

He was answered with a round of "rights" and they moved closer to the building as the bell rang signaling the beginning of forth period.

**Batman episode #6**

:Kaiba Manor before they leave for school:

"Ok, Jou you're going to only come to school during fourth period and you'll be dropped off by Alfred about a block away from the school. Be careful walking that block. We have no idea what they're planning." Seto started ranting sounding more worried then ever.

"Kaiba don't worry so much, I'll be fine. I know what to do. You go to school normal time, I come later, no one suspects. I leave the same way I came during lunch, no one knows! Please, just leave ok? I'll be fine." Jou tries to reassure the distraught teens.

Kaiba just nodded. He knew he couldn't change Jou's decision. "I know." The superhero lowered his head and moved closer to Jou. "I'm just…" He couldn't say it, all that training to be the emotionless machine he went through with his bastard of a step father, has worked it's wonders. "You'll be fine," Kaiba said, defeated, as he put a hand on Jou's shoulder "just fine."

A crash was heard from the stairs and the moment was lost. Mokuba was soon heard yelling, "I'm fine!" and then running out the door to Kaiba's Mustang.

"Well, I'll see you fourth period." Jou said with a sad smile.

"Yeah." Jou just stood in the same spot until the screeching of tires was heard, tearing out of the driveway. Jou just sighed and walked into the kitchen.

'Shouldn't I be more worried? I mean I know what Hit's capable of, and I know he could kill everyone in that school if he wanted to. I can't have that. If anything does happen, I'll just have to go with it as best I can, with the least amount of casualties.' Jou sighed again, but this time at his morbid thoughts.

"Young sir," Alfred interrupted as he sat next to Jou at the kitchen counter, "why do you look so glum. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Alfred, I'm just worried. I would never show that in front of Kaiba, but I don't know what they have planned. I don't want anyone hurt, especially Kaiba. Promise you won't tell anyone this ok?" with a nod of Alfred's head Jou continued. "I think that they have something planned, and I don't want anyone to get in their way."

"What ever do you mean, Jou?" Alfred decided to actually use his name.

"Well with all the super villains working together and the leader, well I know him, and he's ruthless. I just know that if anyone gets in their way, they'll be dead before they know it. I can't let that happen, especially to Kaiba. I don't know what to do." Jou lay his head in his arms on the table, thinking about everything that's happening and what he could do.

"Well, this is one inquiry that I'm not sure of the answer to. I think you need to just do what your heart tells you. If I've learned anything in these long years, that's it." Alfred tried to sound comforting, but Jou was still down. He started to rub comforting circles into Jou's back. He used to do this to Master Kaiba when he was younger and confused. He thought that maybe it could relax Jou too. After a few minuets Alfred get up. "You need to eat something. I'll make you a big and energizing breakfast. I think you'll need it for today." Jou whispered thanks to him and laid his head back on the table.

'I need to get there with time to talk to Kaiba. I need to tell him not to interfere if anything happens. I hope he understands.' His thoughts ended when Alfred came back in the room with some eggs, bacon, and toast. "Wow this looks good!" Jou smiled, truly smiled, at the dish and thanked the old butler for making it for him.

"After you finish we should get going, if you want to talk to master Kaiba before the class starts that is." Alfred said with a smile back.

"Ok I'll hurry then," Jou said as best he could with a mouth full of food. And hurry he did because what seemed like the next second, the plate was clean and Jou was up and walking toward the door.

"That was quick." Alfred commented as he walked to PT Cruiser he decided to take Jou in as to not draw to much attention to them. It was the most normal car Kaiba owned. They were soon on their way to the school, and Jou started to worry.

The car ride was silent and neither of them tried to break it. The elder stopped the car a block away, as planned, and let Jou out. He drove away waving to Jou as he made his way to the school, three periods late.

Jou started to run to the door about half way up the path as he saw the kids on their way to their fourth class of the day. 'I need to hurry and get to Seto.' Jou thought as he ran to the other side of the school where his history class was. He always loved the class. His teacher, Mr. Morrell (1), made it so much fun.

As he saw his classroom door up the hall he noticed Kaiba walking in. Katsuya started running to catch up with him, luckily no teachers or faculty stopped him. As he ran in the door all eyes turned to him. Some of his friends asked him where he was, but he just said the electricity went out and his alarm clock didn't work. They accepted this and left him alone. He walked to his seat, which was, fortunately, right by Seto.

"Kaiba, I know this sounds weird, and is against what we agreed to, but I have to ask you to do something ok?" Kaiba barely had time to comprehend what Jou just said when he started again. "If anything happens, I need you to promise me you won't interfere ok?" Kaiba just stared at him confused, "Promise!" Jou yelled loud enough to stop all the other conversations and put the focus on Kaiba and him.

"That's not what we agreed to! I can't just not do anything if something happens!" Kaiba stage whispered back to Jou.

"Please?" Jou asked with tears brimming in his eyes. "P-please, Kaiba, I don't want anything to happen to you. Just don't do anything if something happens EVER. I'll deal with it myself. I don't want you to get hurt! Now promise me!" Jou finished with a yell, he eyes shut tight and tears sliding down his red face. Kaiba just sat there wide-eyed. "I'm afraid and worried, Kaiba, please?" Jou looked at him with tear filled eyes that a rock couldn't refuse.

"I-I promise I won't do anything." Kaiba said still dazed, but what happened next really stunned him. Jou jumped over the seat and latched onto Kaiba's neck and cried into his chest whispering "thank you, thank you" over and over again.

Their moment was, once again interrupted, but this time by the teacher himself. "Jou, if you need to go to the nurse or something please, I won't hold it against you." Mr. Morrell said with true concern in his voice.

"No, thank you, I'm fine. I just really need to take this test, I actually studied!" Jou laughed as he wiped his tears away. No one realized that the bell rang a few minuets ago.

"Right, now this test will be on everything we've studied on World War II so far. I know you all will do great on it." Mr. Morrell said as he passed out the test.

Jou took the test given to him and started off by putting his name on the line next to _name_. He started reading the first question as the temperature started dropping, going unnoticed by the students already into the test.

_1. Where was America fighting in WWII during 1943?_

_A. ItalyC. Normandy_

_B. GermanyD. none of the above_

As Jou thought about the answer and was about to pout down his answer, the temperature felt like it dropped to below zero. The room was full of steam that looked like it was from dry ice. He heard Kaiba whisper "Mr. Freeze." Jou started to get butterflies. They were here. He got up and stood by his desk ready to go straight to them so no one got hurt.

Jou's acute hearing started to pick up the sounds of glass cracking from the back of the room. "GET DOWN!" he yelled as he dove for under his desk along with everyone else.

Soon the crashing of glass was heard and four pairs of shoes hitting the ground.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we need to get something really quick." A sultry voice came from one of the intruders. "Or more like someone." Just as Jou got up to go with them someone came out of no where in front of the villains with his hands out to protect everyone.

"You're not getting anyone from here! I won't let you!" Mr. Morrell yelled. The felons just laughed at him.

"You think you can stop all of us? Well this sounds like fun!" Jou was about to run up and stop them, but someone held him back from behind.

"Jou, don't. Let's get you out of here." Kaiba whispered in Jou's ear.

"NO!" Jou yelled and struggled out of Kaiba's grasp, but couldn't get out. "You promised Kaiba! Let me GO!" by now everyone's eyes were on Jou and Kaiba.

"Riddler, we found him, get the equipment." The Riddler decided to not say anything and just went for the bag of goodies.

"Jou stop it!" Kaiba could barely hold on anymore, Jou was wriggling too much. Jou suddenly stopped moving and leaned back to whisper something to Seto.

"Kaiba, you promised me you wouldn't do this. Please keep that promise and let me go, and don't come after me." Jou said with his head hung low. Before Kaiba could do anything Jou swiftly turned around and pushed Kaiba away. As Kaiba fell Jou mouthed "Goodbye" and ran toward four of his greatest enemies.

"Mr. Morrell, they're after me! Please don't get hurt because of me! Go!" Jou yelled over the noise, he wasn't even sure what the noise was, or if it really existed, but in his twisted, hysterical mind, he could scarcely heard anything over whatever it was.

"Never! I can't just let you go with them! Who knows what they want." Mr. Morrell said more determined to protect his student.

"I know what they want! They won't hurt me, just go!" Jou was crying now, but the tears were just freezing to his face because of the -10 degree temperature provided by Mr. Freeze.

"Yeah, listen to the boy old man!" Catwoman mocked as she punched Mr. Morrell instantly in the jaw, sending him flying across the room.

"MR. MORRELL!" Jou yelled as he turned to run after the fallen teacher. Everyone was in shock and a few girls (2) got to the teacher first.

"No you don't Jounouchi Katsuya, you're coming with us." Catwoman said as she grabbed Jou's wrist to stop him.

Jou turned around to face her, eyes tearing. "You bitch" Jou said right to her face earning him a hard slap that sent him to the ground.

"Riddler! Get that stuff in here now!" Poison Ivy yelled as she restrained Catwoman from attacking any farther.

"Stuck in a sac

Friends at a lack

No where to go

Feeling so low

You'll know this person too

Because it's about to be you!" the Riddler rhymed. Catwoman just shook her head thinking 'at least it's closer to a riddle then last time.

Soon the Riddler came out of where ever he was hiding, stuffed Jou into a potato sac, and tired it up tight. Jou, shocked, started to struggle, but to no avail.

Kaiba watched from his position on the ground. He couldn't just sit there and watch Jou get hurt and kidnapped! He had to do something! He was Goddamn Batman! But he promised _"Please keep that promise and let me go, and don't come after me."_ 'SREW THAT! Jou needs me! I can't just let this happen!' Kaiba jumped up and started to make his way to the lawbreakers, but before he could even get with in a meter of them, Mr. Freeze created a heavy mist and they were gone the next second.

"DAMN IT!" Kaiba yelled a he fell to his knees looking out the broken window. He sat there, staring of a while. He couldn't believe it. Jou was gone. He couldn't do anything. He promised. What would happen to Jou? Would he be hurt? Or worse…

Kaiba felt something foreign slid down his cheek. He reached a shaky hand up to it. A tear? The Seto Kaiba was crying. Jou had broken through the emotionless machine, into the real him. Kaiba felt as more tears traced down his face as that thought came to him. He was so confused. What could he do? What's there to do? He promised Jou he wouldn't do anything, but could he really keep that promise? Could he let Katsuya go? The only person to break through to him. To get his emotions stirred.

Kaiba couldn't think straight anymore. Everything was spinning around him, memories, and realizations. He couldn't handle these new feelings of lose. The tears were coming out harder now. He didn't even know why. He could win; he could get Jounouchi back. He was batman; he had beaten all these villains before. 'But' he thought, 'I've never beaten the one that's the most dangerous; the only one I care about….'

"Katsuya."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(1)- Mr. Morrell… he is the best teacher I think I'll ever have. He plays guitar, he's nice, but is also firm… calm in situations. He's my idol! I just wish you could all meet him to see how you should be! And he's so open to new people. He's one of the most NOT racial people I know, and only judges people if he knows them, and doesn't say negative things about them. He created the guy-straight-alliance at our school to bring understanding to this hick town! I just wish everyone knew him! He'd be the best president! Knows history and isn't bond to repeat it, and if he did he'd know how to do it right **sigh** but that'll never happen. Damn government being corrupt! That's all for that now. If you want an idea about him think, Kakasi (not sure about that spelling) from Naruto. You know his mentor person. He's like him! Funny and great!

(2)- the girls would be Robyn, my friend and I! We've created the Mr. Morrell fan club! I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened to Mr. Morrell… probably run to help him like I wrote… maybe attack her in blind furry, like Jou calling her a bitch. Hehehe. Well that's all for this.

VIH- what horrible OOC! Well think about it, what would Kaiba really do in this situation? I think that if you think about it from the perspective, he seems more IC!

Me- yeah! That was really good voice! Good job you've got yourself a job! You write this now!

VIH- I do like how confused Kaiba is at the end of this. I really liked this ending. He has to face a decision of weather to keep the promise, or go after him, and he isn't saying that Jou's a villain… it's just, kind of a metaphor. Confusing reigns high in Seto's mind! The choppy sentences are there for effect. They show his confusion of everything, the situation, Jou, and everything!

Me- yeah! XD you all review this chapter and make the voice feel loved! And me too… I did help!

VIH- I'm really sorry about this but I can't find the recipe! **Cries**

Me- T-T I promise to have it in the next chapter! Just remind me in the review you send! Ok? Ok. Good! Write more later XP.

VIH- oh and sorry this isn't as long as the last chapter, but I thought that this was the best ending! You have to agree! Promise the next chapter will be longer! And one of the lines from the teaser from the last chapter for this one doesn't work because I decided to stop here… sorry about that. Just review please.


	7. E7 A Few New Allies

Disclaimer… if you really need this still, then I pity you. I own nothing, but some of the ideas in this story, but not Batman or Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters… yeah.

Warning- mild cussing, Yaoi, Puppyshipping. There's another pairing lightly played out in the chapter too, but you'll have to read to find out! Oh and there's some violence.

Me- I did it again! You know wrote the story before this. So now I know what I'm talking about!

VIH- yes and do you know what we figured out?

Me- I seem to think that this love went waaaaay to fast. I'm going to let it slide though, because this was an alternate universe fic, so it doesn't matter. I mean, Kaiba's Batman, he has to be somewhat nicer… well not really, but he knew Jou from school and isn't as evil to him… I don't know!

VIH- just, in a review, tell us what you think about it ok? Well speaking of reviews, here are the responses!

**Freak09- **I hope that this chapter was up to your "awesome" standards! I worked hard! Not really, but I tried! I was busy so this is a little late -.-; sorry if you hate me now :cries: I'll leave you alone now that I know you hate me :trying to guilt you into reading: I don't think I need to guilt you though, I think I have you in the bag! Hehe read and love it please! This is an interesting chapter so… yeah. If you'd like to help and give me advice or ideas, please don't hold back! I love to hear what you guys think will happen! I think I've kept you all off guard so far though! Read and review! Thank you for this review! Love to you!

**YaoiCyberCat- **I hope that you like this chapter. I have some background on Mr. Freeze… not a flashback, but you'll see. If you'd like to give me some advice, I'd be so happy! I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure, I'd like your say and ideas. So thank you so much for the encouragement, I do think that the relationship went a bit fast, but who would be able to not want to love these guys! So thank you once again and I'll see you next time ok? Oh and update your fics please! Love to you forever!

**chibikuro rose-sama- **I hope the puppyshipping fluff is just as good in this chapter! Please go good! I tried at least. Well hope you like it, and thank you for the review, it was very nice; do it again. Love to you!

**AoiFurin- **YAY! My friend! I can't believe you stole my "review you later" but you had a different smiley face… :pouts: meany:sticks tongue out: hehe just kidding! as long as you only do that to me, I don't care! You're so high on my cool scale that you're allowed to use my little "review you later". Well I hope this comes out to you when you have time to read it! Thank you for liking my story! Love to you! Thanks for the reviews too!

**DarkShadowsprite- **really? Sorry about that… I wanted to do a batman fic before I even knew about the movie, and… I did. I can't multitask stories either! That's why I wrote this after my other story. I had to review your story! I mean, how could I not! Umm… I'm not going to ask how you knew what Kaiba's favorite food is. I didn't mean that my dish for him was his ultimate favorite, just that he liked it lot. I never really thought about why he'd have the apron… I think that Alfred had it because of one of the cooks that were there a while ago, and he thought it'd be funny to have him in it. Hehe. I know she's such a Catwoman! I thought of Roland too, but I didn't want to have him because he wasn't old enough. I could have though. I should have thought of that earlier! Well I think that this response is over. Thank you for reviewing and I'll see you when you review again :glares: you'd better review again. XP

**xSwtLilAngel666x- **XD he'd be hot. As much as I like Jou more, I still like Kaiba… yes he'd be hot. Perfect Batman. I think that the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh must have based Kaiba off of Batman. Too much alike! Not everything, but enough. You know what? You sing the batman theme song so well, that you are now my official theme song person! YAY! XP thanks for the review. Do it again soon!

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA! Or is she?)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

_Italics- flashback, something being read or watched, you'll know which on by the text._

Cheesy announcer guy- **last time on Batman!**

"Stuck in a sac

Friends at a lack

No where to go

Feeling so low

You'll know this person too

Because it's about to be you!"

'But' he thought, 'I've never beaten the one that's the most dangerous; the only one I care about….'

"Katsuya."

**Batman: Episode 7**

"Joker, what did Mr. Freeze say?" Hit asked as he saw Joker end the call.

"The rat is in the bag." The Joker laughed.

"Perfect, we'll soon have everything. Get ready for his arrival!" Hit yelled so everyone could hear, and off they went like little lab mice. 'After all this time I'll finally be on top again.' Hit thought with an evil mental laugh. 'I wished they'd hurry though. I'm getting impatient.'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

'I really need to think of a way out of this! What to do, what to do?" Jou thought as he wiggled some more in the tight space of the bag. He could barely move in the small sac, so even his littlest movements were noticeable by the person carrying him, who, he determined from the curses, was Catwoman.

The Riddler was carrying him for about five minuets before he couldn't anymore, what, with all Jou's struggling and everything. So Catwoman took over. The only problem was she was still angry with the "little bastard" for calling her a bitch.

'Maybe I could use that to an advantage. She gets angry and violent quickly, and she already doesn't like me. If she'd only drop this bag, maybe I could run for it!' Jou thought as he started thrashing more fiercely, making sure he hit her body, which was extremely close to the side of the bag.

"If you don't stop fidgeting I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Catwoman yelled as she chucked the sack to the ground. There was a cry of pain from behind the brown fabric and then, nothing.

"Look what you did!" yelled Poison Ivy as she ran over to the bag to see if the boy was ok. Hit had told them to not hurt him before getting to the hideout, and she didn't want to know the consequences if something did happen. Hit was a scary person.

"What I did? What _**I** _did! How could you think that it was MY fault!" Catwoman yelled as she stormed over to the bag also. "If that throw hurt him critically, then he's weaker then I thought. I didn't throw it _that_ hard." She said trying to reason with the others into thinking it wasn't her fault. It wasn't working. She sighed and asked, "Is he alright?"

Poison Ivy ignored her and untied the knot on the bag and opened it. When they looked in they signed in relief. "He's alive!" Poison Ivy exclaimed as she pulled him out of the bag. "He looks uninjured, not broken bones," she said while checking all his bones.

"That's good." Mr. Freeze said.

"And it's even better because now he's knocked out and can't bug us." Catwoman said and everyone looked at her.

"If Hit knew about this he'd have our heads! That guy could do it you know! He's freaky like that." Riddler said, like a normal person, and everyone just stared at him, wide eyed in amazement. Their backs were now facing Jou who was "knocked out" on the ground behind them.

'My plan is working! Thank you Riddler!' Jou thought as he got up quickly, but as quiet as a mouse, and made a mad dash for, well anywhere away from his kidnappers, and to help.

"Wow I never knew that you could say anything normal. Maybe my yelling has done some good after all." Catwoman smiled to herself as she turned back to Katsuya.

"Well back to the little… HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Catwoman yelled as she chased after the sprinting youth.

"WHAT?" Poison Ivy yelled while trying to get her plant minions to grab hold of their escaping prey.

"He's not getting away that easily!" Mr. Freeze yelled as he froze the ground that Jou was running on.

"Gotta get away. I can do it, just have to run fast, fast, fast AHH!" Jou made a small scream as he slipped on some ice that appeared out of nowhere. "Damn it!" Jou yelled as he tried to get back up, but he couldn't move his ankles. "What the?" Honey eyes looked down to see a tree growing around his feet and moving quickly up his legs. "No, no, no, no, no, no," Jou repeated while trying to get his legs free, but that only made the plant grow faster and soon it was up to this torso.

"You are a sneaky little fox aren't you?" Jou looked over to see Catwoman walking slowly up to him with her claws retracted. "But not sneaky enough. Did you really think you could run away from super villains? HA! Don't make me laugh!" She was right in his face now and the tree had his arms, so he had no way of defending himself.

"Why did you try to run away precious, eh? Did you think that you could get to Batman again? Do you really think that he'll save you?" she said in a belittling tone.

"No." Jou answered, surprising Catwoman.

"Well that's good, because I really will enjoy hurting you without any interruptions." She whispered in his ear in such a way that made a cold shiver run down his spine. "Too bad though, you had a cute face." And with that, Catwoman put the end of her claw against his left cheek and drew a line down to his jaw. Jou hissed and turned his face away from her, but could only move with his neck as the tree had grown up to his shoulders, but, luckily, it stopped there.

"Aww, don't look all sad Katsuya. You should save that look for later, when you truly know the meaning of it." Catwoman was about to cut him again when the rest of her gang finally caught up.

"Stop it Catwoman! You shouldn't hurt him! You're going to get into trouble with Hit for doing that!" Poison Ivy said as she started to make the tree slowly release Jou.

"What are we? Two? I think I can do whatever I damn well please! I am an adult you know." Catwoman crossed her arms in defiance.

"Well then, I guess you can handle whatever happens to you then right?" Mr. Freeze said. "But right now, we have someone who needs our attention."

They all looked over at Jou who was now half way free of the tree branches. "We need to get him there as soon as possible, with no more delays." Mr. Freeze warned and was about to go back and get the bag when Catwoman made another brutal move.

"Well maybe this'll make it go faster." She said as she spin around and hit Jou in the back of the head with her hard boot, with enough force to knock him out for real this time. "There." She tossed the unconscious blond over her shoulder and started to walk off.

"Well at least let me treat his cut first!" Yelled Poison Ivy as she ran after the human cat.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Morrell-sensei, you're wake! Are you ok?" Itoe, asked her fallen History teacher.

"Yeah I think so." He looked around the room, the hole in the wall, Kaiba right in front of it on his knees, 'I'll worry about that later.' Everyone was there, except, "Where's Jounouchi!" Mr. Morrell yelled to anyone in the room while getting up. The two girls stood with him, just to support him if he fell.

"They took him. He ran up to them, but you were hit and he turned to see if you were ok, but they grabbed him… it happened so fast." Robyn, the second of the girls, explained.

Mr. Morrell looked around once again, just to make sure that no one else was hurt, then he turned to Itoe and Robyn, "Well you two go and tell the front office everything that you saw. As for everyone else, you're excused for the rest of the day, and just incase you need more time to process everything, you may have tomorrow off, but remember we **will** be having our test after that so…" He stopped when he saw all the blank stares, sighing he said, "well just go, I think you get it." And with that everyone got their things and started out the door.

Most of the kids were walking very slowly and cautiously, as if they'd come back and try to get them too. After a few minutes, though, it was only Mr. Morrell and Kaiba. Mr. Morrell figured that he hadn't heard him because of being in a state of shock, but once he was within five paces of Seto, he turned around and whispered, "I thought you'd want to talk to me." As he flashed the saddest smile Mr. Morrell had ever seen on anyone, let alone Kaiba.

"It's ok Seto. I'm not sure why this is affecting you so strongly, and I'm not going to pretend I know. You can tell me whatever you want, you can walk away, or you can just cry your heart out, but whatever you do, I'm here." Kaiba looked up at Mr. Morrell's sad, yet hopeful face. The elder of the two looked like he really wanted to get through to him, and this effected Kaiba greatly.

Kaiba already respected Mr. Morrell, but now, he felt more connected to him, like he could tell him everything. Almost like he had a father again, though nothing could feel exactly like that, but this was the closest anyone's ever gotten before.

Even in the unsettling hush, Mr. Morrell's face never faltered, his light blue eyes still held the same emotions. His eyes reminded Kaiba of his own, only his were darker and less open. He wanted to pore his feelings and thoughts out; all his memories and wants and weaknesses.

Tears started to leak from Seto's eyes. 'This is beginning to be come a habit.' The younger of the two thought as he wiped his eyes and laughed, granted, it wasn't a real laugh, just a small, sad "heh", but it made Mr. Morrell's face finally change.

"Well if I'm upsetting you at all, I'll leave to alone to your thoughts, just don't do anything rash." He said with the poignant smile as he turned and slowly walked away.

'I feel so out of character. I'm strong. I don't need to talk, but I trust Morrell-sensei.' Seto turned quickly, hurting his neck slightly, but he did care about that, he really did want to talk to someone. "Morrell-sensei! Wait!" Kaiba yelled, still thinking of how unrealistic that sounded coming from him. Once he had ran over to where Mr. Morrell had stopped, he started speaking again. "I'll talk to you."

"I don't want to force you, Kaiba."

"You're not, it's just, I think that you're the only person I can trust right now." With that Mr. Morrell pulled up two of the desks that fell over during the chaos, and they both sat facing one another.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning," Kaiba said. He wasn't sure of where "the beginning" really was, but he knew he had to be vague as to not give away his secret. "After, certain events, I need to talk to Jou about something, and well it all happened so fast. I just started to care for him more, you know, once you get to know someone better, you understand them. You know how I use to hate him, and vise-versa. We became closer." Kaiba thought that this all sounded rather lame and undefined, but he couldn't stop. Almost like his mind _wanted_ him to tell someone, and Mr. Morrell's eager face just made him want to spill everything out.

"I started to like him more and more." Kaiba didn't want to admit his true feelings toward Jou just yet so he thought of a way to get off that subject, "that's a little off the topic I want to get at," Kaiba tried to cover with another small "heh".

"Anyways," Kaiba continued, "after those certain events he told me that those people were after him and why. I didn't want him to come to school at all, but he really want to take this test. So we agreed that I'd help him if anything happened, that was more of my wanting then his." Kaiba was getting on **that **subject again. He coughed before continuing again.

"When he came in the classroom, I thought everything might actually go ok. Nothing had gotten to him yet, maybe nothing would. Then I looked at him, I looked rushed and nervous. He came right up to me and made me promise that I wouldn't help him! I couldn't agree to that! And I told him so, but then I saw him tearing up. I didn't want him to cry or anything that was the last things I wanted. He said that he didn't want me to get hurt by helping him. He also made me promise to not come after him if anything did happen." Kaiba stopped to take a deep, calming breath.

He started up again speaking slower this time. "I wasn't going to agree, but he gave me this look. I can't describe. He looked so sad and I thought I'd die. I couldn't help but agree, and that was where he started holding onto me, crying." Kaiba stopped and looked at Mr. Morrell for the first time during that whole monologue.

"Well," Mr. Morrell said calmly once he knew that Seto was done. "Is that all you want to tell me, Kaiba?" Seto had a feeling that Mr. Morrell knew all his secrets from his speech, and he almost wished he hadn't told him anything at all.

"I hope you know that I'll never, **ever** tell anyone what you have just told me here. Everything is confidential, but," Mr. Morrell looked into Seto's eyes with a caring, helpful look, "if you want any help, or any advice, I'm here."

There was a sudden loud **bang** as the door nearly ripped off its hinges. There in the doorframe was the principal, Mrs. Ishimaru, looking quite frightened. "Oh dear!" She exclaimed sounding more like somebody's grandmother than a principal. "Are you all alright? Oh Kaiba-sama, don't tell me you were here went this happened! I'm so sorry for any inconvenience that this may have created for you." She was just another one of those suck ups that think that if any little thing happened, he'd blow up.

"It's not like anyone here could have stopped this, so stop groveling." Kaiba said very annoyed.

"Ishimaru, as you can see, everything here is fine. I think that I have everything handled quite nicely so far and, not to be rude, I don't think you're needed right now. Please Kaiba-**sama** and I are talking." Mr. Morrell said making hand jesters that meant he'd like for her to leave.

"Well, as long as everyone is fine. Tomorrow we'll get that wall fixed." With that she walked out the door, but not before bowing to Kaiba; he just snorted in return.

"I hate people like that. They think that if they don't treat me like a king, I'll freak."

"That's what happens when you own almost everything in Domino, and are the richest person this side of the world." Mr. Morrell smiled, looking over at Kaiba in hopes to lift his mood a little. It didn't work.

"Morrell-sensei…"

"No need for titles Kaiba." Mr. Morrell said still bearing a small smile.

"Morrell… before we were interrupted," he said with restrain, "you said you'd give me advice." The words were out of Kaiba's mouth before he knew what he was saying. Though he knew that he needed some kind of help. It wasn't Kaiba-like to ask for any. That would be the last thing he'd ever do. Lower himself to ask for help. He'd rather be eaten then ask for help! Though, he would ask if it was someone special to him that was about to be eaten. He didn't know what to do. Should he go after Jou? Should he keep the promise?

Seto looked up at Mr. Morrell with almost fear in his eyes, but he wouldn't really show fear, he'd been taught better, but it was close. He didn't want anyone to thing lowly of him, but looking at Mr. Morrell, he didn't think he would.

"Well Kaiba," Mr. Morrell started, "though you didn't give me much to go off of, I'll do the best I can to help you with whatever you need."

"Good. Now I wouldn't normal ask anyone for help with anything, but I don't want anything to happen to Jou. He's to…" But he stopped himself before saying how he felt.

"I understand. You don't know if you should break the promise or not." Mr. Morrell stopped of a second to think. "I believe that you should do what your heart tells you. Now I'm not one of the ones that believes you're heartless, and this whole dilemma proves that, and I know you will think that my advice is stupid and worthless, but you'll see, it'll all make sense to you soon." Kaiba just stared off into the now setting sun, lost in thought.

"Now I must leave, Kaiba. Remember what I said." Feeling like he's done something good today, Mr. Morrell walked out the door.

Kaiba sat there and didn't move until the last of Mr. Morrell's footsteps disappeared into the empty hallways. Soon after Seto made his way out to his car and into the setting sun.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In the corner of a dark, cold cell there sat a golden hair youth, blinking into the new dark he was faced with. 'Where am I?' The teen thought, his eyes still adjusting.

"Hello?" The youth, Jounouchi, asked once he could see the silhouette of someone just outside the bars.

"Ah, you're awake. Good thing to, if you hadn't woken up today, Hit would have killed someone." Jou jumped. He was back here. He was back with the one man that he thought he had gotten rid of. He should have thought ahead. He knew that he'd be found sometime. Hit was influential enough.

Now, after all that time, he was back. The realization of what this all really meant was just starting to sink in for Jou. He was going to be tortured until he gave in. Jou reached his hands up to put his head in, but thick metal chains stopped him. He wondered how he missed those until now, but that thought soon left him as he suddenly became very pessimistic.

He didn't think of what he would do when he got to this point. He didn't want to be the cause of a world war, or hostile take over. He now wished that he'd gone with Seto, and not been taken. 'But,' he reasoned with himself, 'I did it because I didn't want him to get hurt. But now that I look at where I am. No I can't even think that I'd rather him get hurt!' Jou internally yelled at himself for the thought.

"I'm going to go inform Hit of your awakening." Jou now recognized the voice.

"Mr. Freeze?" Jou said hopefully, he knew all about Mr. Freeze and his past, mostly because he wrote a lot about the people Batman defeats. "Please hold on a second." He pleaded in an innocent tone.

"What do you want?" He asked the trapped blond with no sound of menace in his voice at all.

"I know all about you." Mr. Freeze was caught off guard by the statement. "You are really a good person aren't you?" Jou listened in the dark for any kind of reaction. When nothing came he continued, "Is it really true that you only steal so that you can save your one true love?"

"Where did you hear that?" Mr. Freeze said in an angry tone. "I don't think that has anything to do with you."

"Oh, but yes it does! I believe that my one true love will do anything to save me from here, but I made him promise not to. Do you think that your love would want _you_ to steal and try to take over the world just to save them?" Mr. Freeze didn't move. "You may have noble reasons for doing this, but not even that good of one can make it right. Do you even know what Hit has planned?" Still no response, "well, whatever he promised you, I know he won't keep it. Once he's in power, he'll probably kill you and your love. I've known him for a long time, and I've seen people like you come and go. I don't wan-." Jou was cut off by the sound of keys opening his cage door.

Mr. Freeze came walking slowly to the corner in which Jou was bound. He was suddenly afraid of what would happen. He tried to lift his hands to cover his face, but he couldn't, suddenly remembering the chains that stopped him earlier. So he ducked his head down into his knees instead.

Once he heard the loud clanking of the metal boots stop right in front of him, the scared boy started to shake. "You act as if you know everything about me, Jounouchi Katsuya." Mr. Freeze started strangely calm, as he lifted Jou's head to face him with his hands on each of Jou's shaking head. "What you may not have known was that I was a very bad person before I met my love. He somehow changed me." Mr. Freeze was now looking Katsuya directly in the eyes. "Do you know how his kindness was repaid?" at Jounouchi's headshake Mr. Freeze continued. "He became sick. Not just any sickness though, no. It was the one thing that could never **ever** be cured." Mr. Freeze looked expectantly at Jou, as if edging him on to say something, and he did.

"Is that why you're like this now?"

"Like what?" Mr. Freeze questioned at Jou as he released his face, which felt even colder now. He started to shiver before answering.

"Evil. Did you stop believing in your loves ways and go back to being evil?" Jou asked

"I just wanted to save him. This was what I knew best, being bad, and stealing." Mr. Freeze looked down, reminiscing of his love and those chocolate brown eyes only he really knew.

"If your love was so kind, he wouldn't want you to do this for him would he?" Jou asked, feeling a bit more secure.

Suddenly Jou felt an icy, freezing presence pushing him against the corner even more than he already was. "What else should I do mister smart ass? I need him back. I've tried asking people, doing it the "kind" way, but nothing happened! I had to do the next best thing, even if he may not approve!" Mr. Freeze finished pushing harder against Jou.

Jou felt the pressure building around him. He was freezing and quite literally cornered. "Your story reminds me of my own!" Jou yelled, trying to get him to stop, and the pressure lessened, but not my much.

"How so did you lose your only love, the only person who would love you for you even if you were evil?" Mr. Freeze asked, putting more pressure on again.

"No." Jou answered as he felt Mr. Freeze start freezing him to an extreme low, "but I can relate. I told my love to not do anything to save me!" Jou cried out as Mr. Freeze stopped chilling him and squishing him.

He was given a look that said 'this-is-you-only-chance-so-speak' and Jou continued. "I… I knew that you would all come after me. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him, so, I told him to not save me, or come after me. I didn't want to see him hurt, or do anything… bad. I told him that I'd handle it. I don't know if he'll listen, and I don't know if I want him too." Jou felt tears come down his face as he looked at Mr. Freeze with wide painful eyes.

"He… he didn't want me to go bad again. He told me so, right before…" Mr. Freeze stopped. "He made me promise I wouldn't help him. He wanted me to move on so I wouldn't be so hurt after he died." He finished almost more to himself then to Jou.

"We have more in common then I thought." Jou giggled flashing Mr. Freeze a sad and lonely, but hopeful smile.

"You're just like Ryou." Mr. Freeze said never taking his eyes off Jou.

"What?" Jou said looking confused by the sudden change in attitude, he didn't have much more time to think about it before they heard footstep coming down the hall.

Suddenly Jou felt very cold. "W…wh…what are y…you doing?" Jou shivered feeling like he'd pass out from the cold.

"Please don't fight it, just trust me. Now, go to sleep, it's late, and remember, you never woke up." And with those words, Jou nodded and fell asleep with an unexpected feeling of warmth inside him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Me- this chapter, only the story, is exactly four thousand and two hundred words long.

VIH- wow. Anyways, you may be wondering why "Mr. Freeze" who is Bakura, whose evil, is being all weird. Well he is playing Mr. Freeze as said many times, if you're just getting this info, you're lost. So anyways, Mr. Freeze really is being bad and stealing because he needs money to research a cure for his love, and Ryou isn't in this story as anyone evil, so now he's in the story.

Me- if you're confused as to why he made Jou fall asleep, he thinks that Jou's like Ryou and he loves Ryou and everything about him, no, he doesn't love Jou now, but he doesn't want anything to happen to Jou anymore, and he's protecting him with sleep so that he won't have to do what Hit wants, like to save him and everything…

VIH- Get it? If you don't review me telling me that I suck and I should not exist, and I'll be sure to explain it more carefully for your dumb mind to comprehend.

Me- O.o or you could review telling me that you still don't get it, and I'll write better… constructive criticism over a flame… you know what I'd prefer so…

VIH- HEY READ! If you want a flash back of Mr. Freeze's past, then I could do that just review! It'd be cool, and Batman has flash backs too!

Me- yeah! And if you give me ideas that I use, or you just give me ideas I'll give you credit in the beginning! Yes I will!

VIH- oh and Mr. Freeze will be playing a substantial role so, Bakura fans will come read too! But he's with Ryou; if you don't like that then… darn you, just review already!

Me- yeah, just stop reading please there's nothing more to see, except for that button, whatever color you see it as, no not the exit button! Not before that other button, the one down here! Yes there you go above the advertisements. You're getting warmer, warmer, HOT, HOT! YOU'RE ON FIRE :tries to blow you out but the fire spreads:

VIH- RUN! But not before reviewing!


	8. E8 Allie's Past and Gloomy Futures

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Warnings: Angst… crime… kiddies, if your reading this story, don't steal, karma will eventually happen to you.

Me- Sorry it's been so long. I really didn't mean to do this to you, if there's anyone still reading… **sigh** oh well, read if you want, review if you want, I'm not having anything at the end so everything is stated here.

VIH- yeah I'm so tired, but I wrote this when I wasn't tired, so it should be grammar good! … unlike that sentence…

Me- I'm late with this because I've been busy trying to get straight A's this quarter and on my exams, and someone asked me to write a story with them, Remo-con it's about the holidays, I do enjoy it. Read it, "Holiday From the Ordinary". So here you go friends!

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA! Or is she?)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

_Italics- flashback, something being read or watched, you'll know which on by the text._

Cheesy announcer guy- **last time on Batman!**

Kaiba sat there and didn't move until the last of Mr. Morrell's footsteps disappeared into the empty hallways. Soon after Seto made his way out to his car and into the setting sun.

Suddenly Jou felt very cold. "W…wh…what are y…you doing?" Jou shivered feeling like he'd pass out from the cold.

"Please don't fight it, just trust me. Now, go to sleep, it's late, and remember, you never woke up."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_Everyone freeze!" a boy in his late teens yelled at the patrons of the Gotham City Bank one Tuesday afternoon. "Get on the floor with your hands on your heads. NOW!" The white haired robber yelled pointing his gun at the scared people._

_The boy had been planning this robber for a long time, at least long for him, a few weeks. He came Tuesday because that was the day after the bank got its money delivered each week, and the place wouldn't be swarming with police. He merely drew what police were there outside and locked them out. He was prepared, or so he thought, because this was the day that everything would change for Bakura._

"_You," Bakura stopped to read the bank workers name tag, "Ryou, open the vault!" When the boy, who looked very similar to Bakura, didn't move Bakura moved to him and put the gun against his head. "If you won't open it, then give me the key, kid."_

"_You don't look much older than me, _sir._" The kid, Ryou said sounding polite as possible._

"_Don't get smart with me." Bakura whispered in the most menacing way. "Just open the damn safe, and give me all the money in this place."_

"_I can't just give you all these people's hard earned money." Ryou braved, holding his head high._

"_If you don't do what I want soon, there won't be any more people, got it." Bakura threatened as he took the gun away from Ryou's head and pointed it at an old lady sitting against the wall. "You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because you wouldn't listen. No amount of money is worth a humans life right?" Bakura knew these types could never resist doing what he says after that one._

"_The police will be here soon, and you'll go to jail, it doesn't matter if you get the money or not." Ryou still wouldn't listen; this was new for the robber._

_After a few moments of silence, there came the sound of sirens from the parking lot outside. "Damn you little." Bakura felt like shooting something, preferable the little brat who caused all this._

"_You can't escape now!" Ryou said struggling to get out of the crook's grip. _

_Bakura just held onto the smaller boy harder. He looked down at the thrashing youth, and smiled. "Oh, _Ryou_, I think I well get away, I really do."_

"Is he awake yet?" Catwoman asked, surprisingly, Hit had done nothing to her for knocking Jou out.

Mr. Freeze shook his head, getting rid of his memories, for the moment. "No, no he's not awake yet, I don't think he will be until morning."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So are you going to tell the youth master?" Alfred asked Kaiba calmly after having the events of forth period explained to him.

"It doesn't matter, he probably already knows." Kaiba said, and it was most likely true, Mokuba was a very well informed kid. His school was probably buzzing with the news. Kaiba was half surprised that the middle school didn't also get let out early.

Then Kaiba heard the front door slam closed and hurried feet pounding up the stairs. 'Guess they were let out,' Seto thought as his bedroom door was thrown open and Mokuba leaped onto the bed.

"I heard that Catwoman, and Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy, and the Riddler all showed up at the school and took someone! It was Jou wasn't it! You should have never let him go! What are we going to do?" Mokuba looked at Kaiba expecting him to have some brilliant plan ready to go.

"I don't have anything planned." Mokuba looked at his brother like he was crazy, but didn't comment, hoping his brother would continue. Seto sighed and started again. "I don't know what to do."

"How can you say that? Jou's being held captive, and you're not going to do _anything_? I thought I knew you better!" Alfred left the two, sensing Kaiba's need for privacy.

"It's what Jou wanted." Kaiba said quietly, looking down.

"What do you mean, 'what he wanted'? Did he want to be captured? Does he want to help them! We have to do something, I'm going to get the suits, and…" Mokuba was stopped by Kaiba's hand holding him back.

"WE aren't doing anything. Even if I were to go try to save him, you wouldn't be coming." Mokuba gave his brother an amazed look; he never would leave him behind. "All the super-villains are working together. This isn't like our normal battles. It's too dangerous. I think we just need to trust Jou to do the right thing. If not then _I'll_ be going to help him."

"Wow this whole thing must have messed with your mind! First off, if all the villains are working together, you'll need all the help you can get, I'd have to go! Second, how would we know that Jou needs help! We wouldn't, that's how!" Mokuba pulled his arm out of his brother's grasp. "I think we should leave now and track those kidnappers down, then kick some… butt." Kaiba didn't approve of his brother cursing, Mokuba, luckily caught himself.

"I can't do that, Mokuba." Kaiba wasn't looking at his black hair sibling.

"Oh, so you're just going to leave him to be tortured, all alone! That's nice!" Mokuba was very angry with the CEO.

"He made me promise!" Kaiba yelled at his brother, Mokuba was shocked. "He made me promise before it happened, that I wouldn't save him if he was captured! He didn't want either of us hurt because of him." Kaiba didn't want to cry, to show weakness in front of his brother who idolizes him.

Mokuba just stood there for a while, soaking it in, then walked over, and hugged his distraught brother. "I know that you care for him, and want to keep your promise, but this isn't just about him." Mokuba looked his brother in the eye. "You know better than I what they want him for, I do know that it's bad. It could destroy everything! I know Jou may think he can get out of this, but we know those bad guys, and what they're capable of, and Jou was scared half out of his mind by 'Hit'! We _need_ to do something."

Kaiba was so lucky to have Mokuba for a brother; sometimes he wonders who is smarter, his brother, or him. "You're right. I'm not going for him. I'm going for the greater good." Kaiba thought this was the perfect excuse for his mind to not feel any guilt for breaking the promise.

Mokuba smiled at his brother, hugged him tight, then started to leave the room. "I'll get the suits." Kaiba smiled at the retreating form.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hit walked to the cell holding his captive, seeing Mr. Freeze dazed off. "Freeze!" He said, scaring Mr. Freeze out of his daze.

"Yes sir." He responded standing from his seat.

"How is he. Still sleeping?" not even watching Mr. Freeze nod his head, Hit took the keys and unlocked the door. "Tell the others to keep a watch around the outside, just in case Batman decides to show up. I want you to stay close, just incase I need anything." Again Mr. Freeze nodded and turned. "Oh, and make sure that no one dazes off or else." Mr. Freeze, scared of what Hit said, started walking faster, afraid for Jou.

Walking into the cell, to the back, Hit found Jou; resting against a cold, stonewall. Hit smirked at the youth, but upon closer inspection, he noticed that Jou looked very content, he was even smiling. This wiped the smirk off Hit's lips, replacing it with a sneer. Walking up to the golden haired boy, Hit just became more and more angry.

"Hey punk." Hit said, but Jou made no movement. "Wake up!" Hit yelled kicking Jou hard on his side. Yelping, Jou jumped with fright, only to be pulled back down by the short chains. "That's better." Jou looked up at his demon terror etched into his honey eyes. The smirk re-appeared on Hit's lips as he looked at the pathetic boy.

"It's been so long hasn't it?" Hit said, the smirk he had made Kaiba's look like an innocent child's. Jou's lack of response brought a more menacing face to Hit. "What Jou? did you not miss me as much as I missed you?" Hit said sarcastically.

Jou found his courage and responded, "How could anyone miss that face." This comment earned Jou another kick, feeling like his rib broke, Jou decided not to comment again.

"Still need to learn your place. I'm surprised no one has broken you yet." Jou remained silent, this made Hit raise his eyebrow. This was a lot of emotion for Hit. "Not going to say anything. Maybe you won't be so hard to break." With that Hit left Jou alone again, but this time, Jou guessed, Hit wouldn't let any of his lackeys near either.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"NOTHING!" Kaiba yelled when he got back to the bat-cave. Mokuba tried to calm him down a little, but nothing worked. "I can't relax any Mokuba! It's been two-days! Two days damn it! They could have got him to talk and are just waiting to start their plan, not to mention Jou could be hurt, starving, or dead." Kaiba stopped at that horrible thought, he always with thinking that subconsciously, but saying it out loud just made him even more worried. "Oh my God, he could be dead, it's been two days since he was taken! Almost three! What if they kill him tonight! I need to find their hind out! Damn them for hiding their tracks so well!"

Mokuba could only listen to his brother's rant. He was over exaggerating a little, it wouldn't be three days until tomorrow around eleven. Mokuba was getting scared still. His brother was right, but he couldn't show this too Kaiba, it would just freak him out more. He needed to calm him down, and get him to sleep, or he may collapse and not be able to fight when he needs too.

"Seto! Shut up!" Mokuba said, socking Kaiba. "Brother, I know it must be really hard, but you have to understand that you'll never be able to help Jou if you keep worrying like this. You need to maintain your strength, and you haven't. If we did find them, you would lose because of lack of sleep!" Mokuba brought Kaiba into the kitchen and was trying to find something in the medicine cabinet.

"Here they are!" Mokuba finally said as he got down and handed Kaiba a bottle. "You take some calms, then go to bed. Tomorrow, we'll start looking again, and when we find them, you'll be ready."

Kaiba just nodded and let Mokuba take him up to his room. "You sleep now! I'm going to bed." With that Mokuba left Kaiba alone in his room. He decided that his brother was right, again, and he took five small pills and fell asleep within a half hour.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Coughing, Jou looking into the sudden light that poured into the cell. He had been sitting there for, Jou guessed a few days, he didn't get any food, or water, and there was no light. For that reason, Jou was blinded by the abrupt brightness. When he tried to block the light with his arm though, he hurt his bruised sides and rib, all that night he'd been coughing up blood, Hit must have had steel plated boots to have caused this much damage.

"Hello again Katsuya." Jou knew it was Hit. He tried to glare, but only started coughing again. "I must have hurt you more than I thought." Hit came over and unlocked the chains from the wall, so that Jou still had them on his wrists. They were so heavy, and him, so weak, that he couldn't lift his arms. "I just noticed that cut. Did you get it in that fight with Catwoman?" Jou didn't answer. "You are going to have a nasty scar. Too bad, you had such nice skin." Hit said while putting his hand over the healing cheek, and lifting Jou's face.

"You look ghastly." Hit smirked at the deadly looking boy. "Come on, you'll be joining me for dinner." At those words Jou gave a hopeful look. He was so hungry; a glass of water would feel like a feast.

Hit started out expecting Jou to follow, but in his state he couldn't move with the chains weight. Hit, annoyed, but not showing it, took the ends of the chains and pulled Jou along behind him. Once Hit saw Mr. Freeze, though, he yanked on the ends of the chains in his hands with so much force that Jou came tumbling down to the floor at Mr. Freeze's feet.

"I don't think that Jou-_san_ is properly prepared to eat with me. You'll do well to wash and cloth him."

"Of course sir." Mr. Freeze looked down at the dirty heap on the floor, and his eyes softened, he wanted to help so badly. In his current situation, though, Mr. Freeze had no choice but to do Hit's bidding.

Mr. Freeze picked up the chains; they most have weighed forty pounds each, and he lifted Jou up. "Hold on Jou, I have the key, I'll take these off of you." He searched his belt and found the proper key. The chains fell with a loud clunk and Jou stood as straight as he could with the weight gone. "Can you walk?" Mr. Freeze asked.

Jou just shook his head after attempting a step, and almost falling. He tried to say 'no', but his dry throat wouldn't allow it. Mr. Freeze noticed this and held his hand out to Jou, Jou, looked at it, and saw snow forming. Mr. Freeze told him to eat it, and without hesitation, Jou complied. The snow felt like a healing elixir moving down his throught; bring moisture to his bone-dry throat.

"Thanks," was the only thing that Jou was able to utter. Mr. Freeze just nodded and started to bring Jou to the bathroom. Mr. Freeze gave Jou more and more snow, and Jou could feel a little more strength running throw his veins. Mr. Freeze really didn't want to bath Jou himself, luckily Jou felt strong enough to cleans himself.

Mr. Freeze watched as Jou walked into the shower area, listening carefully incase Jou fell or something, he would help. After a while, not hearing anything but a shower running, Mr. Freeze was lost in thought.

'He looks just like Ryou.' Mr. Freeze thought referring to the state that Ryou was currently in. With that, he's mind went back into reminiscing mode.

_Bakura looked at the terrified youth beside him in his get-away car. "I told you I'd get away, brat," Bakura boasted, a smirk on his face._

"_You aren't away yet!" Ryou persisted, "they're hot on your tail."_

_Bakura looked through his rear view mirror and cursed, he was right, they were catching up. So Bakura did the most logical thing, he sped up to an alarming rate, at least, to Ryou it was alarming, Bakura was used to going faster than 170mph, in traffic, being the experienced robber he was._

_After 2 hours and taking many back roads and sudden twists, he lost the police, and was in his hidden driveway to his house and lab. 'What to do with the kid?' Bakura couldn't let him go, he saw the way to his house, but he didn't want to kill him, he didn't know why, it's not like he hadn't killed before, he just like this boy. He had a personality that was polite, but fiery._

"_Kid, I'll give you a choice." Bakura said, getting Ryou's attention. "You can either stay in this car, come inside with me, or die." Ryou just stayed seated and Bakura assumed that this was his decision. "Car it is." He said, and he grabbed Ryou and pulled him out of the car, confusing Ryou a lot, and he tied his wrists and ankles separately, then pulled him to the back of the car, popped the trunk, and throw him in._

"_No! I didn't know this is want you meant!" Unfortunately Bakura just closed the lid on him. He listened to Ryou's muffled yells, and he felt sorry for the boy. 'This is absurd! Me? Feel sorry for someone!' Bakura just sighed and walked back to his trunk thinking that he was becoming weak. He could hear Ryou crying yelling still to be let out, that he would go inside instead, he didn't want to die here._

_Bakura opened the lid again and looked at the kid. He looked, Bakura couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he thought Ryou looked pretty, almost beautiful with his eyes big and wet, tied up, helpless, only he could do anything to help him. He shook his head to get those ridicules thoughts out._

"_You'd rather come with me then?" Bakura asked. Ryou just nodded his head, lifting his bonded hand up to wipe his eyes, he didn't want to look like this, pathetic heap in front of a murderer._

_Bakura lifted Ryou up, bridle style, and carried him to the house; Ryou was silent the whole way. "What's wrong? Lost your spark?" Bakura asked without looking down at the boy, he didn't answer._

"Mr. Freeze?" Jou asked looking out from the shower area, a little better looking, but still pathetic. Mr. Freeze just looked up at him. "Ummm, well, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Oh, sorry, I'll get your cloths." Mr. Freeze started out before he realized, he had no idea what to give Jou. Luckily, he saw a note and clothes by Jou the bathroom; one of Hit's minions must have put it there for him. He picked up the note, it read:

_Bring Jou, with the proper attire to the dinning area at 7:00pm sharp._

_Hit_

Mr. Freeze looked at the clock in the hall, it was 6:45, he had some time. He took the clothes, got a towel, and made for the showers. Jou was still there, with his head pocked around the side. Mr. Freeze brought him the towel and other items and told him to hurry and change.

He saw Jou nod before disappearing again. After a few moments, though, he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground, and run into the shower. He saw Jou on the ground coughing, no blood though. Jou already had boxers and his shirt on, but he fell trying to get his pants on.

"Jou!" Mr. Freeze ran in and patted Jou's back, trying to soothe the boy's coughs. After a few minuets they stopped, and Jou could slip his pants on while sitting, then, with help, stood and pulled them all the way up.

He was given clothes that looked slightly familiar, a black tee shirt with faded white writing on it, so faded that you couldn't make out what it said, and plain blue jeans. He almost expected something more… exotic from Hit, but was thankful this was it, even if the clothes were about two sizes too small.

"Hit told me that he wanted you in the dinning area at 7:00. We have some time." Mr. Freeze said as he helped Jou out of the showers into a seat.

"It's 7:00pm?" Jou asked. "How long was I in there?" Jou asked, trying hard to speak with his weak state.

"About three days little more, we brought you in the morning, now it's night." Mr. Freeze answered. They sat in silence for a while until Jou broke it.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Jou, being the blunt one asked.

"I don't plan on doing you any harm anymore." Jou gave him a thankful look, reminding Bakura, once again of his love. "Hit on the other hand…" Bakura saw a sad look pass over Jou's face.

"I understand," he said putting on a solid, unfazed face. Bakura had to hand it to him; Jou could keep up his amazing will power, even when he was less then defenseless it held.

"We should start to head to the dinning room." Bakura gloomily stated. Jou just nodded and started walking, with some help from Bakura to the designated room.

Jou felt like a piece of mean being fed, reluctantly, to a lion. The most he could do in his own defense was be as tough as possible, hoping that the lion will give up trying to eat it. Jou knew though, that Hit had just as much persistence as he did, and it would take little less then death to make him give anything up.

Hit greeted them and told Bakura to leave at once to keep look out on the outside with the others. He didn't even look at Mr. Freeze; all his attention was on his dinning guest.

'Don't worry Jou,' Bakura thought, 'I'm going to help you.'


	9. E9 Trust and Memories

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Warnings: Angst… crime… kiddies, if your reading this story, don't steal, karma will eventually happen to you.

Me- hello, I'm back! Lucky for you!

Voice in head- yeah don't you just love us! Well let's get down to it.

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA! Or is she?)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

_Italics- flashback, something being read or watched, you'll know which on by the text._

Cheesy announcer guy- **last time on Batman!**

"Here they are!" Mokuba finally said as he got down and handed Kaiba a bottle. "You take some calms, then go to bed. Tomorrow, we'll start looking again, and when we find them, you'll be ready."

Hit greeted them and told Bakura to leave at once to keep look out on the outside with the others. He didn't even look at Mr. Freeze; all his attention was on his dinning guest.

'Don't worry Jou,' Bakura thought, 'I'm going to help you.'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So Jou, are you comfortable?" Hit smirked, Jou was one of the few people he would show any type of emotion too. Jou frowned in response. Hit had connected his chains to the chair so he couldn't move one inch.

"Well do tell me how your life has been since you ran away." Hit seemed like he really wanted to know, putting on a interested face, Jou knew he was just a good actor, that's how he got Jou to join his gang in the first place. Hit was just trying to waste time so that Jou could become even more desperate for the food that was so conveniently placed in front of his nose.

Jou wasn't going to stand for this so he responded; "it was going much better until you showed your ugly face again."

Hit frowned, but showed no other signs of movement. "Fine be that way. Let's just get down to business then. You know why you are here right?" Jou nodded to this and Hit stood. "Good less explaining." Hit was standing right next to Jou now. "I want to know how to work that machine of yours. You must think it was so clever of yourself to build it so I couldn't run it huh?" Hit's face turned to furry as he smacked Jou hard across his face. "You had better tell me how to work your invention, or else." Hit Smirked as Jou started coughing again, blood splattering onto the floor.

"I'll… never tell… you." Hit smiled at his response.

"Oh, you'll tell me, just wait."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Brother, it's getting late, please let's go home." Robin said to the Caped Crusader. With a sigh Batman turned the bat mobile into the direction of his lair.

'Finally,' Mr. Freeze thought as he quickly followed on his motorcycle, staying a far distance behind the duo as to not be detected.

When they got back to the cave, Kaiba couldn't wait to get out of his gear, after being in it for practically two days straight, it got uncomfortable. Mokuba felling the same let out a sigh of relief and started for his room.

ALERT INTRUDER ALERT

The brothers let looks of panicked cross their faces as they saw Mr. Freeze make his way up the stairs from the bat cave.

"Mokuba get upstairs right now!" Mokuba decided not to argue and left, but stopped half way so he could watch what happens from a safe distance.

"Batman!" Mr. Freeze yelled with malice.

Kaiba quickly put his mask back on; luckily, he hadn't taken the suit off. "You have invaded my home Mr. Freeze, this is unforgivable. Prepare to…"

"Shut up and listen you rat with wigs!" Mr. Freeze yelled once he made it to the top of the stairs seeing Batman. "Wow nice place."

"Don't move or you won't live to see another day." Batman said.

"I need…" Me. Freeze couldn't say it; he couldn't ask his enemy for help! That was ridicules.

"You need to go to jail for kidnapping!" Batman roared before punching Mr. Freeze smack in the face. Mr. freeze fell to the floor bleeding.

"Ow! Geez! I came to tell you were the boy is!" Mr. Freeze said while he was holding his bloody nose. Kaiba froze, as he was about to hit Mr. Freeze again.

"What?" Batman shook his head; he must be tired because thought he just heard…

"I know where Jounouchi Katsuya is. I was going to tell you that I need your help to get him out." Batman couldn't move. Kaiba couldn't believe this. It wasn't really happening. His enemy doesn't just come and ask for his help to do something good.

Smiling, Mr. Freeze knew that he had Batman right where he wanted him. Jou must mean something special to… 'Wait

"_I… I knew that you would all come after me. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him, so, I told him to not save me, or come after me. I didn't want to see him hurt, or do anything… bad. I told him that I'd handle it. I don't know if he'll listen, and I don't know if I want him too."_

Was Jou talking about Batman? I remember Batman saved him that one time before we could get him.' Mr. Freeze looked up at Batman with his newfound knowledge.

"So you really care about Jou don't you? Was that why you were out so late? You were looking for him?" Mr. Freeze smirked at Batman's expression. "He told me that he asked you not to look for him." Batman's face looked like he was about to die of shock.

"You really know where he is?" Batman said as hopeful as ever, but trying not to show it.

"Yep, and I'll tell you." Mr. freeze said. 'He really wants to know. Maybe I could get something out of this as well.'

"For a price." Mr. Freeze smirked. Before he could think about the error he just made, Batman had him pined to the ground with a bat-a-rang against his throat.

"You'll tell me where I can find my Jou, and I'll let you live." Batman said between clenched teeth. Mokuba, having seen the whole thing, ran down the stairs, as Mokuba, to stop his brother from killing their foe.

"What are you doing, I told you to stay away!" Batman yelled worried that Mr. freeze would see and find out their secret identity.

"You can't kill him Seto! He knows where Jou is!" Mokuba said pulling his brother off of Mr. Freeze.

"Is that Mokuba Kaiba? You're Seto Kaiba! Batman is Seto Kaiba!" Mr. Freeze yelled jumping up pointing at the brothers.

"If you value your life, you will keep this information to yourself." Kaiba said taking off his mask, as there was no point in having it on any longer, and pulling out his tazer gun. Mr. Freeze didn't stop though, he obviously didn't see the gun, and so Kaiba did the most logical thing, he tazered Mr. Freeze.

"Kaiba! He knows where Jou is and you make his pass out in our house!" Mokuba yelled.

"Mokie, he would have told everyone!" Kaiba explained, putting his gun away. Moving over to where Mr. Freeze's unconscious body lay. "We better tie him up, when he wakes up we'll get the information out of him."

"Kaiba, he asked for our help."

"So?" Kaiba grabbed a chair and, with the help of duck tape, tied Mr. Freeze up.

"Where am I?" Mr. Freeze said trying to see though the dark of the room made that a little difficult. He tried moving before he realized he was taped to a chair. "What the hell? What is the meaning of this! I'm here trying to help you and you treat me like…"

"A villain, well then, what are you?" Kaiba said.

"I'm the person who's here on the behalf of Jou you jerk!" Mr. Freeze yelled.

"Oh so Jou wanted you to bribe me into getting his location?"

Mr. Freeze looked down ashamed. "Ok maybe that was a little too far, I wasn't thinking though. I just finally get you and…" Mr. freeze looked up and Kaiba's emotionless face and flinched. "Fine you win! Just let me out so I can tell you were Jou is!"

Kaiba sat for a while thinking about if he should trust him or not when the lights turned on.

"Seto!" Mokuba came in and started cutting Mr. Freeze out. "Mr. Freeze is trying to help us. Something happened to change his ways, and this is just the thing that will change it back!"

"Thank you… Robin?" Mokuba nodded. "Wow you are young. Well you can call me Bakura. You are much smarter then your brother, yes something did happen to change my mind and help. It was Jou himself."

"Come sit, we'll get something to eat and you can tell us all about it, then we can head out and save Jou from where ever he is." Mokuba said as he headed to the dinning room.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jou sat in his chair watching the food disappear, his coughing fit had ended about an hour ago according to the clock on the wall. It was around 8:30pm and Hit was eating all the food on the table. If Jou's memory serves him right, Hit was never a very heavy eater, not like him, so he was just doing this to make Jou hungry.

"You know this isn't going to work." Jou said sounding very sure of himself. Hit just smirked and looked up at him, putting his chicken leg down.

"Now Jou, whatever would have given you the idea that I was doing this for any other reason then the fact that I'm very hungry?" Jou just rolled his eyes.

"Don't think that I'm going to just given in because I'm a little hungry and you're teasing me with this food." To extend his point, Jou lifted his nose and turned his head away from the food, thanking his lucky star that his stomach didn't growl in protest.

This obviously wasn't what Hit wanted to hear because his smirk lowered into a frown. This didn't affect Jou, or he just didn't notice, and he continued, "I'm not just some little boy that you can easily manipulate, I've changed since you last saw me."

"Well then Jou, I guess I will just have to go to plan B then now won't I?" Jou didn't like the sound of this, or the strange almost desperate look in Hit's eye.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Seto was sitting across from one of his archenemies, listening to how Jou was being tortured, and he just couldn't handle it. Even through this he sat and listened, like his patient little brother.

"I left after that to find you, so you could help." Mr. Freeze was done. Seto was at first speechless, then…

"What the hell!" Mr. Freeze and Mokuba turned from their conversation to see what was the matter. "Mokuba, don't tell me that you are buying this!" They both just stared at him.

"And why shouldn't we trust him?"

"Mokuba! Have you lost your mind?" Seto felt like pulling out all his hair in frustration. "This is Mr. Freeze, do you remember the time when he froze you? You were stuck like that and suffered for days after with a cold! How do you expect me to just trust him?"

"I understand your frustration… You think I'm just saying this to lure you in and hurt you, all part of some cynical plot or something right?" Kaiba lowered his head and accusing finger. "Well, if I show you the reason I did all those bad things, showed you my most precious thing in the world, would you trust me?"

Kaiba thought about this. Mr. Freeze knows his secret identity, and is willing to show something of his so that if he does betray them, they know where to look for revenge.

"Quickly, Mokuba, get dressed and we'll leave immediately." Kaiba said as Mokuba came out of the bat cave with his costume on, waving for them to hurry.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"There he is." Bakura said with a low, affectionate voice. He walked up to the glass, rubbing a finger over where the boy's snowflake necklace would be. "This is my version of Jou, Ryou." Bakura laughed at that, a sad small laugh.

Kaiba looked closely at the boy, he was a little smaller then Jou and looked remarkably similar to Bakura. He then looked at the pendent around his neck. "What is that?"

Bakura looked shocked that Kaiba spoke to him; he assumed this was a way to say that he was now trusted. "It was the last gift I gave him, before…" The rest was known to the superhero, there was no need to continue.

"I understand, you will show us to Jou, and I will help you as best I can in researching a cure for the disease." Bakura felt a tear slip past his lid, for the first time in years, not since Ryou was taken from him had this happened. It felt good.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I'm not going to help you!" Tears welded in Jou's eyes.

"Well then, your loss." Hit said smirking larger then Jou had ever seen from him as he walked out of the room.

Things didn't look to good for Jou right now. He was moved to a different room. The good news was that the large chains around his wrists were gone, the bad news, they were replaced with straps. Now that may not sound as bad, but it is when they are holding you up a foot off of the ground. He was also striped down to his boxers. Jou felt more exposed now then he ever had before.

Hit had not done anything to him here, yet. Jou just knew that it was coming. He couldn't give in though, never, no matter what.

Hit walked back in, his hands behind his back. "Pick a hand, any hand." Jou just looked up at him through thick, dirty bangs, matted down with blood and sweat. 'Has he gone crazy? He has never acted like this to me before, like he's finally lost it.' Jou really didn't know what to say to this, almost new Hit.

"If you don't pick one, you'll get it even worse, just say left or right." Hit smiled menacingly.

"Ah… l… left?" Jou said, trying to cooperate with this new Hit.

"Well let's see what you've won." He pulled his hands from behind his back, the right held a shiny new dagger, Jou was very happy to have not picked that one, he then looked at the left. Hit dropped the dagger and started swinging a whip over his head.

"Kinky Katsuya…" Hit commented as he brought the whip down on Jou's chest. A large welt started to show, a second hit created blood that ran down Jou's bruised chest, thin stomach, and into the cloth of his boxers.

Jou hissed and clutched his fist as the whip came down again, more blood this time. "Now isn't this fun! I was hoping you'd pick this hand." Hit was laughing like a maniac, Jou screaming at each crack. Hit started to circle Jou, making sure that he got every area of Jou's torso.

All Jou could think about was the pain that was going through him, 'maybe I'll go numb soon.' just as he thought this, the reign of leather stopped. Jou opened his clenched eyes and started to breath a little more. Hit was nowhere to be seen. Jou became aware of his presents again though, as a cold hand was placed on his bloody side.

"Doesn't this just… excite you little Katsuya?" Hit said, licking some of Jou's blood off his hand.

"W… what?" Jou didn't know what was happening, Hit, though he was always messed up in the head, had never acted like this before.

In response, Hit licked on of Jou's bleeding wounds. Jou started to scream and thrash wildly, "no, no, no, no! Stop it! Don't touch me!" This continued until Hit found his dagger from the ground and put in to Jou's shoulder.

"I'd stop moving so much if I were you." Hit said pushing the sharp knife into Jou's skin. Jou started to silently cry.

"That's not going to save you Jou, nothing can, except," Jou stopped crying at that.

'Hit is going to… If I don't…' he started to feel the tears fall again, 'I wish I hadn't told Kaiba to not come. Please, I don't know how I'm going to survive this, please help me Seto.'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Quick! I'll hold them off, you go and find Jou!" Mr. Freeze yelled fighting Catwoman while Robin was working on Joker.

Batman nodded running of into the building, 'they can handle it. Now where to go?' Kaiba thought as he hit a dead end with two doors. He walked closer to them, listening for any signs of life. He couldn't hear anything until.

"Stop! I won't help you no matter what you do!"

"That sounded like Jou!" Kaiba said. He turned the doorknob of the right door quietly, peaking his head out to see if anyone would see him. No one was there so he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Where are you?" Batman whispered listening for any trace of Jou.

"No!"

Kaiba ran in the direction of the noise and started to hear muffled noises, like crying, and moaning. Kaiba felt his heart pounding in this chest, what was happening to his Jou!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Me- Do you guys not like that idea… I can stop it before it goes to far if you don't want that… meaning Hit and Jou thing. it's not like I'm going to write that happening, but it would be about to I guess… so that's not so bad.

VIH- yeah… so tell me stuff you want and don't, I'll do something. Maybe.

Me- Review me and I'll write more later!


	10. E10 Death of Evil

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Warnings: Angst… violence… crime… kiddies, if your reading this story, don't steal or harm others, karma will eventually happen to you.

Me- before I begin this chapter, I'd like to tell you about Mr. Freeze's gun.

VIH- if you haven't already guessed, it releases ice that can freeze a person whole.

Me- but that's not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you have it works. For the sake of this story, the gun is on Mr. Freeze's arm, it's also detachable. Also, the gun works with his energy source.

VIH- that means that he can only use it for a certain amount of time before he will run out of juice and the suite won't be able to maintain the required sub-zero temperatures for him to live.

Me- but he can use it after his suites energy runs out only because it has a back up energy source…

VIH- called Mr. Freeze.

Me- yes, if he uses his own energy he can use the gun longer, but it's risky.

VIH- duh! Oh and one more thing about Mr. Freeze. I looked everywhere and couldn't fine out what disease that his wife had, so because this story is my own interpretation, I'm going to let you think of some horrible chronic disease that next to nobody has and not tell you a specific one.

Me- yes you can make one up if it bothers you that much. Tell me what you thought of, or a really one you want to or not, I may use it, may not… I may just leave it up to you and not write any specific disease for Ryou ever. So there you are, that's all the notes I have to give you to help you understand this chapter a bit better.

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA! Or is she?)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

_Italics- flashback, something being read or watched, you'll know which on by the text._

Cheesy announcer guy- **last time on Batman!**

"Come sit, we'll get something to eat and you can tell us all about it, then we can head out and save Jou from where ever he is."

"Quick! I'll hold them off, you go and find Jou!" Mr. Freeze yelled fighting Catwoman while Robin was working on Joker.

"No, no, no, no! Stop it! Don't touch me!"

"That's not going to save you Jou, nothing can, except,"

'Hit is going to… If I don't…' he started to feel the tears fall again, 'I wish I hadn't told Kaiba to not come. Please, I don't know how I'm going to survive this, please help me Seto.'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Honey!" Harly yelled as Robin knocked out her love, Joker. "Now why did you have to be so mean?" Harly asked as she attacked Robin.

"Ahh! Stop!" Robin said as she threw kick after kick at him.

Mr. Freeze looked over; he was getting tired of this. He wasn't even sure if Batman knew where Jou was. 'What if he doesn't make it? What if…' Mr. Freeze was thrown off his train of thought by Catwoman's claws. Now he was mad, not only were people who were supposed to be his partners attacking him, but also he wasn't even sure if his plan worked or not.

"STOP!" He yelled finally breaking down, freezing everyone with in twenty feet of him with his freeze gun, even Robin. "Why are you doing this? We all know that Hit isn't going to be true to his word! I'm tired of all this, I just want to live again! I'm going to leave you like this until I know that nothing worse is going to happen to anyone else!" Everyone just looked at him, bitterly cold and in awe.

"NO!" Everyone turned, or tried to turn, to the scream. Mr. Freeze had a feeling that it was Jou's voice, so he ran into the building to help in any way he could.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Batman was running to each door, putting his ear to it to see if it was the one containing Jou and his attacker, Hit. The noises were getting louder and louder, he knew he was getting closer. A few more doors later Kaiba knew he had the right one.

'Now I need to think of a good plan.' But after hearing Jou's cries for help all rational thought left his mind and he burst in the room, pulling out his bat-a-rang. "Stop, or else."

"Ka… Batman! You're here." Jou said, but he was shut up by Hit's glare. Kaiba tried his hardest to keep his Batman façade up at the sight he saw.

Jou was on his back on a full sized bed, tied very loosely at his wrists and ankles. His boxers, luckily, remained on, not that that was much of a comfort to Kaiba. The bruises and, he assumed whip marks, were almost everywhere on his exposed torso. Kaiba also noted that he was thinner and malnourished-looking.

"Don't move." He said to Hit menacingly. In actuality, Hit staying on top of Jou like that was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't have Hit make a move to escape, or try to harm Jou again.

"And what if I do Batty?" Hit said, sounding like a crazy man, which he probably was. At this he leaned down closer to Jou's neck. "Isn't he just a doll?" Batman glared. "Are you mad at me? Hehehehe! I bet I could make you even more angry." Hit stated as he took out his dagger. He didn't have time to do anything to Jou though, as Batman threw the bat-a-rang and knocked it out of Hit's hand, leaving a deep cut in its place.

"So you want to mess with me again? This isn't the first time we've met. Remember?" Hit said getting off of Jou.

"I told you not to move." Batman said, not acknowledging the question. In truth, he remembered that night. He beat all Hit's goons, but, Hit and about four others got away. He recently learned that one of those was Jou, and the others were probably still with Hit doing his dirty work.

"Well I do." Hit continued with as much recognition to Batman that he had received himself. "I was close to ruling the world!" Batman wondered why Hit was telling him this, it's not like he cared. "So close, and with Katsu-kun's invention, I was sure to finally win! Then, you somehow heard about where I was hiding, and it was all over." Hit suddenly bent down to the ground to retrieve, not only his knife, but the bat-a-rang as well.

"What are you…?" Before Batman could do anything he was grabbed from behind by one of those old goons. Normally Batman would be able to get out of something like this, but he was stopped by Hit's next move.

"Well, now I believe I will be giving the orders won't I?" Hit gave Batman a crazed smile as he kneeled next to Jounouchi with the knife on his throat.

"Now here's a compromise for you." He was now addressing Jou. "You tell me how to run that machine, and I'll let you and Batman live." Batman tried to make a move, but Hit interrupted him again. "If you make one move I'll kill him batster! AHAHAHAHAHA!" This was Hit's last resort, and he wasn't about to let anything get in the way, he would kill anyone that tried.

"Hit," Katsuya started, "If you kill me, you won't…"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Hit yelled at Jou, punching his cheek, resulting in a scream from Jou. He was about to cut Katsu, but Kaiba intervened.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

"I told you to stay still!" Hit yelled stopping an inch from Jou's neck and threw the bat-a-rang at Batman, missing his neck and hitting right below it, on the center of his chest.

"NO!" Jou yelled, pulling on his bonds he watched Batman fall to the ground and the thug run off, scared that Hit would also throw something at him in his demented state.

"Shut up you brat!" Hit said as he struck Jou on the face again, "Now you tell me how to run that machine, or I'll kill your Bat!" Hit threatened as he moved to hover over Kaiba, holding the knife ever so close to his throat.

Jou was at a loss. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't just let Hit kill Kaiba, but he defiantly couldn't tell him how to run that machine, he barely remembered how himself.

"Clock's ticking. Five," Hit started to count down, now Jou was frantic, "four, come now, ever second I'm getting closer, three, two…"

"I lied!" Jou yelled, this was his last chance, and it got Hit to stop. "I… well… the machine, was a fake. I designed it to just look like it would work. There's no way to get it to run." The last thing that Jou saw was an enraged Hit leaping at him before he was knocked out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Where are they?" Mr. Freeze had looked everywhere for Batman and Jou, finally coming to the group of rooms they all stayed in.

"I lied!" That was Jou! Mr. Freeze knew it. He raced to the door he heard the noise from, but before he could open the door, it was swung open in his face. Mr. Freeze rubbed his helmet looking for any dents feeling slightly dizzy from the force of the door.

"I'll show them! This is it, I'll get what I deserve!" Mr. Freeze heard Hit talking to himself; this was not how he knew Hit to behave. He then saw Hit walking away with an unconscious Batman and Jou in toe.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Freeze asked, getting up, trying to stay steady through his lightheaded state.

"Well, finally here to help are you? Well I don't want anymore help from you." Hit sounded like a little spoiled brat when he said that. To emphasize his point he threw the dagger lightly at Mr. Freeze- he only could do no better while holding the two teens- the dagger only hit Bakura with the handle end and fell to the floor, distracting Mr. Freeze.

"Nice, you really…" But as he looked back up, Hit was gone. "Damn. Where did they go?" Mr. Freeze yelled, running off to try and find where he could have escaped to so fast with such a load.

After running all over the building he finally came to the garage. This was where they had all built the machine that Jou had engineered, even though they didn't have the slightest idea of how it worked. 'I should have thought about coming here first!' Bakura thought as he ran up to the doors. He tried opening them, and they wouldn't budge. "Damn! Its locked!"

"I'm not letting you in Mr. Freeze. You went to find Batman to help Katsuya didn't you? Well, thank you, this turned out well for me." He heard Hit saying from the other side.

"No! Don't do this Hit!" Mr. Freeze yelled.

"Oh? You don't want this? Well, no profit for you, not that I would have given you anything anyways! Hahaha." Hit laughed moving away from the door, presumably to where he had the boys.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Where am I?" Jou said aloud as he tried to rub his head, and, for once, finding his hands free.

"Hello Katsuya." Jou looked around to find where Hit's voice was coming from, but it was too dark in the room.

"Where are you? I told you that the machine doesn't work!" Jou lied, but it was for the best that he did.

"Here." Abruptly a blindingly bright light was turned on and Jou had to shield his eyes so they didn't burn out of his head. He suddenly felt a person materialize next to him and grab his hands, pulling them away from his face.

"You have a choice Jounouchi." Hit said right in his ear. "You can tell me how to work that killer," Hit motioned to the machine, "or you can watch Batman be eliminated." His eyes now adjusted, Jou could see the machine he thought up and Batman hanging from a crane unconscious.

"No!" Hit raised an eyebrow at Jou. "I won't tell you anything. I can't, you'll destroy the world."

"So then Batman's dead?" Hit asked. Jou looked sorrowfully at Batman, dangling helplessly. "Will this isn't what I was expecting, but…" Hit took out the controller that regulates the crane.

Batman was going to be dropped; he'd plummet to the concrete ground, and it would be entirely his fault. "Don't! I…I know how…" Jou couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't let the world die because of one person, even if he… loved… "No! Don't kill him." Jou lowered his head.

"No, Jou don't!" Jou looked around for whose muffled voice he heard.

"Shut up you traitor." Hit yelled toward the doors.

"Mr. Freeze!" Jou yelled.

"Yes! Don't give up the world!" He heard from behind the large doors.

"But I can't let him die!" Jou was tearing, trying to hold in back, but having a lot of difficulty.

"Shut up you and let him make his own decisions!" Hit yelled as he took something out of his pocket and threw it at the doors. There was an explosion and Jou saw Bakura, helmet broken, lying unconscious on the floor probably ten feet from where he was originally standing.

"Now, do you want to kill anyone else tonight, or just tell me how to run a simple little machine." Jou was now allowing silent tears to flow. "I promise not to kill anyone who doesn't stand in my way." Hit compromised.

Jou looked away from Mr. Freeze, whom he assumed to be dead, and up at Hit. "Oh no, don't give me that face, all teary-eyed and innocent." Hit smiled at him, not with a nice smile, but a demented one.

All Jou could think about was how Bakura only tried to help him, and now he was… He couldn't let this happen to anyone else. Springing up he started to run away, but once he went a few feet, his legs gave way. Jou didn't realize how utterly exhausted he was until this second.

"Aww, is little Katsu tired?" Jou could only lay on the ground breathing deeply and look from Batman to Bakura, not knowing what to do next. "Well, if you just tell me how to work it, not only will Batty here live, but you will too, and you can just live the life you always wanted."

Jou looked over to him, confused, fatigued, and helpless. "Fine." Hit smiled.

"Perfect." Hit walked over to Jou and lifted him, helping him to the machine and into he cockpit. "Here we are."

Hit had won. He would get everything he wanted, power over everything. The life had escaped Jou's eyes, now dull brown orbs used for nothing more then sight. They no longer were windows into his soul as they always were before.

He used those orbs to look at the complicated keyboard that lay in front of him. To tell the truth, Jou could remember exactly how to run his invention, he had blocked that part of his life a long time ago.

"That's right, just show me how to do it ok?" Hit said, clam and motherly, another extreme change, most likely do to the fact that he didn't want to disrupt Jou's thoughts with any harsh word, or he may loss his motivation.

"I remember now." Jou said moving his hands over the buttons.

"Yes, go on and show me." Jou looked up at Hit, who was almost shocked to see the emotionless look of Jou's eyes, but any care was gone before anyone could tell he had it.

"Only I can run it." Jou smiled, his design really was ingenious considering his age at the time. The only way to move the mechanism was for his hand to be on the button. Each one was made to recognize only his print. Jou was almost surprised that Hit didn't notice this and change it, but he probably didn't even look at the blue print, just had the lackeys build it.

"What?" Hit asked, slowly comprehending what Jou told him, and losing his cool with every second.

"It's designed so that I am the only one who can maneuver it." Hit lost it at this and threw Jou out of the small control room. He fell down the stairs, opening wounds and creating new ones.

"You… you bitch!" Hit yelled jumping down the stairs hovering right over Jou. "You did this so that I couldn't use it, and nobody else…" Hit was so infuriated that he kicked Jou hard in his ribs. This rejuvenated Jou's coughing with even more force so that he was retracting and hemorrhaging blood with each cough.

"Well, you know what this means." Hit said as Jou looked up at him through the spasms. Hit just frowned at him as he took out the controller.

"N...no." Jou whispered as he watched Hit press the button releasing Kaiba. Jou couldn't bear to watch Seto fall, so crying and coughing, he looked away.

Silence. Nothing happened; no splat, boom, not a sound. Jou looked up, feeling a sudden chill. There was Kaiba, floating in mid-air. "How?" He then noticed the ice crystals around him, holding him up from the deadly ground. That could only mean one thing.

Jou looked over to the doorframe where Mr. Freeze's body was only minutes before, nothing was there. His crying and coughing had stopped due to his complete state of shock.

"Don't move Hit." Jou looked toward the voice. It was Mr. Freeze! He looked, like he was melting, water trickling from this light blue face.

"Bakura!" Jou yelled passionately, he was dying, but willing to use his last bit of energy to help. Katsuya couldn't help but let sad, yet strangely happy tear flow from his re-energized eyes. Life lived once more in Jounouchi.

The moment was cut short by Hit's interruption, "So, this is how it's going to be hmm? Well, I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." Hit started for his pocket again, but Jou wasn't going to let anything happen this time.

"No!" Jou yelled at him, also used his last bit of energy to tackle Hit. "I won't let you hurt him, or Batman anymore!" Jou, sitting on Hit's back started to go through all the pockets he could find, taking anything out he found useful. Hit struggled as hard as he could, but Jou was exhibiting a strength he'd never seen before, and he let awe pour over him, paralyzing him for a time as Jou rummaged through his stuff.

"Ouch!" Jou said as he retracted his hand from the last pocket. He had cut himself on a knife. Jou couldn't let this stay with Hit so he went right back in and stole it, holding the point to Hit's windpipe. "If you move I'll kill you." Jou threatened. Hit really couldn't believe what was happening. Where was Jou getting this strength? He had starved him, mentally and physically destroyed him, and here he was, pining him down with a knife to his throat.

"I can't let you do this Jou." Hit wasn't out yet. "I have worked my whole life for this, and you'll help me, no matter what!" If Jou could invoke that much strength, then so could he, and then some.

"Don't move… Ah!" Jou was suddenly flipped over. Hit had grabbed his wrist and pulled Jou onto his back, and was now using the knife against him. "No! I can't move."

"That's the idea. Now this is the end of everything! If I can't have the world, there will be no world!" Hit laughed. Looking over at Mr. Freeze who just lowered Batman safely to the ground by retracting the ice with his freeze-gun. "You will be first Mr. Freeze." Hit threw the knife toward him with speed and precision.

"No!" Jou yelled. He couldn't let this happen! Bakura couldn't really die! But before the knife got close enough to him, Mr. Freeze let out more energy then he could possible have from the gun, stopping and freezing the knife.

"Don't worry Jou," Mr. Freeze said, sounding as dead a he looked. "This isn't the end." And with that He gave one last blasted, blowing Hit off of Jou and frozen beyond repair on the ground next to him.

Jou couldn't believe it. 'Is this the end of Hit? Is he really…?' Before Jou could think anymore, he heard a thump. "Bakura!" He yelled, having just enough energy to crawl over to the fallen superhero.

"Bakura?" He didn't respond. "No, you can't die! Please!" Jou was crying more then he ever remembered crying before. "I didn't get to tell you, that you're my hero Bakura. The hero never dies."

Jou laid down his head on his friend's stomache, crying until he passed out, loosing himself to a long black, oblivion.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"How much longer till you think they will be awake?" The multi-million dollar CEO asked his highly paid doctor.

"They could wake up now or in a month. It's a coma sir." The doctor replied looking at the boy in the comfortable hospital bed. "Whatever happened to him, it wasn't something that the body can just come out of so quickly."

"But it's almost been two months." Seto Kaiba said as calmly as he could in his anger.

"All I can tell you is to have hope that they'll live to see the sun again… one day." And with that somber piece, the doctor left to check on the other patient.

Kaiba walked over to the chair by Jounouchi Katsuya's bed. It had been fifty-one days since the night that he went out with Bakura to find Jou, and here he was.

Kaiba felt a pain in his chest at where he was struck with Hit's knife. It was healing nicely, at least that's what the doctors say. But every time he thought about that night, the pain would come back. He doesn't know if it's because just thinking about it puts the feeling of a thousand weights on his chest, or it just isn't healing as nicely a he's been lead to believe, but he can still feel the pain shoot through him like he was being stabbed again.

He looked over to Jou. Most of the bruises had healed and cuts, been mended. Hit was pronounced dead when Kaiba brought all the players in his very real nightmare to the hospital. Mokuba and the other super-villains didn't get it too bad, barely avoiding terrible frostbit, but that's all. Mokuba was doing well; he got over the fever from being too cold a while ago.

Then there was Jou and Bakura. After Kaiba woke up from his knocked out state, he noticed first that it was midday because of the sunlight filtering in through the windows, and two bodies, one on top of the other, a few meters away from him. He painfully walked over to the people; he noticed it was Bakura and Jou. He didn't feel the normal prangs of jealously at the position they were in, because of the state they were in.

The rightly named "Mr. Freeze" had no helmet anymore; all that remained was sharp pieces of glass sticking out of the metal bottom of the helmet. His normally blue and freezing face looked only slightly blue and very pale, almost normal. Kaiba thought he was dead at first. Then there was Jou, still in his boxers, and covered with even more cuts and mares then before. The scariest part was the small line of blood coming from his mouth. Kaiba then noticed more blood over toward a metal machine. Seto thought that if he didn't do something soon, Jounouchi would surely die from blood lose, so he first only took Jou and Mokuba to the hospital. Then coming back for Mr. Freeze, calling the cops to take care of the rest.

After a month the super-villains and Mokuba were fine, but Mr. Freeze and Jou were pronounced comatose.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Another doctor came in, looking pleased. "The antidote that you have requested for the disease of Mr. Ryou is almost complete. We just need to do a few more tests, but all others have proven to work."

Kaiba just nodded and the doctor went on her way to do the rest of the experiments. He went to Bakura's room now, walking in as the first doctor left.

"Sir, there aren't any changes I can see in his condition. At least its not getting worse." the Doctor added, trying to sound encouraging, but Kaiba just ignored him and went inside.

"Well I kept my promise Bakura." Kaiba said to the unconscious body, "I've funded the research that will cure Ryou." Kaiba smiled sadly, "you'll probably be mad at me for not waiting for you to help with the research." Seto laughed at himself. He didn't know what else to say. He had only just "met" Bakura a little bit ago, and it wasn't like he could respond. So Kaiba just looked over the monitors and went back to Katsuya's room.

"Jou," Kaiba whispered to Katsuya as he sat back down in his chair. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been more of a help to you." Seto lifted his hand to Jou's face. He was looking better, more nourished-looking, and the bruises were gone, and the cuts were now only scars. His hand crossed over the especially bad scar on Jou's cheek left by Catwoman, she had told the police about it.

"We better do something about this one." Kaiba said to Jou. "I could pay for some surgery when you wake up to get ride of it. For now, we're just putting medicine on it, it's supposed to get ride of scars." Kaiba stopped stroking Jou's face as he felt the vibrations of his cell phone from his pocket.

"What?" Kaiba asked the person on the other line.

"Mr. Kaiba, there was a problem with the new gaming system and we can't handle it."

"Fine I'm not my way." Kaiba slammed the phone shut and put it away. Looking over to Jou he could bring himself to say goodbye, so he just left.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Me- saddening isn't it?

VIH- well I got this out much faster… and by that I mean more people better review me!

Me-:ignoring VIH: The next chapter should be better though. And by that I mean not so sad :glares at VIH:

VIH- did you know that my initials backwards make HIV? That's depressing.

Me- you just noticed this.

VIH- … well I'll update again soon, just remember to review my little friends! … Not that you're smaller then me… Actually I'm kind of short, so… review my maybe smaller, maybe taller, maybe same heighted friends!

Me- … Write more later-.-;


	11. E11 Happy Tidings

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, which tell you of the wonders of me not owning anything!

Warnings: Angst… violence… crime… kiddies, if your reading this story don't steal or harm others, karma will eventually happen to you. Not so much of the first three in this chapter, but oh well.

Me- I'm not even going to make some excuse for not updating, and I'm just going to get on with the story.

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA! Or is she?)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

_Italics flashback, something being read or watched, you'll know which on by the text._

Cheesy announcer guy- last time on Batman!

"_That's the idea. Now this is the end of everything! If I can't have the world, there will be no world!" Hit laughed_

"_Don't worry Jou," Mr. Freeze said, sounding as dead a he looked. "This isn't the end."_

"_Bakura? No, you can't die! Please! I didn't get to tell you, that you're my hero Bakura. The hero never dies."_

"_They could wake up now or in a month. It's a coma sir."_

"_But it's almost been two months."_

:-:-:-:Chapter 11:-:-:-:

"Kaiba! We did it! The cure works!" The same doctor from before said, tired from having to drive all the way to Kaiba Corp. and then run around trying to find Kaiba's office.

"Dr. Tout," Kaiba said calmly, "How do you know it will work for sure?"

"Well, even though this is a very rare disease, we luckily found someone close who was willing to be a test subject for free." Dr. Tout said unsure of herself after Kaiba's cold response. "Since this disease kills fairly quickly, the patient really didn't mind helping."

Kaiba stared at her for a while. Dr. Tout stood uncomfortably under the gaze, but wasn't going to say anything else that may upset Kaiba more then he already seemed to be.

With a deep exhale Kaiba broke the silence. "Good. Don't administer it to Mr. Ryou until I tell you to ok?"

"Yes, sir!" Dr. Tout said quickly, and ran out to head back to the hospital before Kaiba had another strange mood swing.

'Bakura, you need to wake up soon. I don't want to cure Ryou without you there to greet him.' Kaiba thought sighing and leaving Kaiba Corp. He was going to visit the hospital again before heading home to get some well-deserved sleep. Little did he know he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It had been a few days since his last visit. Kaiba had had a very busy time at Kaiba Corp. with a new gaming system's failure. In other words, Kaiba wasn't very happy at the moment. It didn't help any when he got to the hospital and walked straight into chaos when he entered the area of the recovery center where Jou and Bakura were.

"Ma'am," Kaiba asked politely, for once, "What is going on here?"

"Exciting news…" the nurse looked at him as if she was trying to remember something. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes that's me. What is the exciting news?" Kaiba asked, really curious now.

"Oh! We were just about to call you! Good thing you're here, one of your friends has woken up!" Kaiba shoot up at this.

"What? Who is it? When?" Kaiba had soon many questions and all feelings of tiredness, or anger left his mind.

"Ummm… I can't remember, in all this madness, who can? And I'm not one of the normal nurses working… here?" Before the nurse could continue Kaiba was running away to the two rooms. "Well, that was quite rude."

As Seto neared the doors, he noticed most of the commotion around Katsuya's room. 'Jou are you really back?' Kaiba thought as he pushed through the crowd of doctors and nurses. This wasn't really a bad thing, because most weren't there to help, just observe.

Kaiba could hear a raspy, soft voice that he knew had to be Jou's. "Where is Bak…Mr. Freeze?" Kaiba stopped. Jou wasn't wondering about him?

"He's save don't worry, and we've called Kaiba, he should be here soon." The doctor replied.

"Really? Kaiba's coming!" At the excitement and joy Kaiba heard in his voice, he could tell that Jou really did care about him. Seto decided to not let either of them wait any longer, and he pushed through the last doctors and saw Jou, sitting up in the bed looking at the doctor talking to him.

Kaiba cleared his throat to get their attention. Jou looked over and smiled so wide Kaiba thought he's face would split.

"Seto!" Katsuya yelled trying to get off the bed to him, but the doctor held him back.

"Jounouchi! You aren't healthy enough to get up!" He warned. "I don't even know how you are sitting up so well, you've only been awake for a few minuets." The doctor got up as to leave the two together alone. The other doctors and nurses followed suit and soon, Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi were alone together.

They both stood there for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. There was so much that could be said.

"So," Jou broke the ice, "as you heard, I just woke up. They didn't tell me anything. Am I at Domino Hospital?" Jou tilted his head to one side, questioning Kaiba.

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. How could he tell Jou anything? Especially when he was looking at Kaiba with such a sweet, lovely face? So Kaiba didn't answer Jou's question. Instead he ran over and held Jou in his arms.

Jou 'ouffed' and hugged Kaiba back, but couldn't hold him as tight as Kaiba held him. Jou was going to tell Kaiba that he couldn't breath with him squeezing so tight, but something stopped him.

Wet. He felt, tears, Kaiba's tears, on his shoulder. Jou was in shock. Kaiba didn't cry. Ever. For anything, except if Mokuba got hurt or died or something like that, but not for him. Jou didn't know what to do. So he comforted him. Jou patted the back of Kaiba's soft bed of hair. He was whispering words of console, telling him it was all right, and he was here.

"Yes Jou, you are in Domino Hospital." Kaiba said after a little while, but he didn't let go of Jou. "You have been in a coma for two months, and so has Bakura, but he hasn't woken up yet. Hit is dead and the rest of his crew is in the asylum. Mokuba is fine."

Jou didn't know what to say. Hit is dead, no question, never coming back, just dead; but Bakura was in a coma. Two months? He was in that bed for two months. Jou felt tears of his own start to fall.

"Jou, don't cry." Kaiba said as he loosened his grip and looked Jou in the eyes, holding on to either side of his face.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Jou began.

"Don't be sorry. I just don't want to see you in pain after you wake up from having no emotion on your face for so long. I want to see you happy." Kaiba said brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"I know." Jou said as he leaned in to give Kaiba a swift kiss, which Kaiba wanted to deepen, but didn't because he could feel that Jou wanted to say something. "I missed you too. I don't know how to explain it, but I could hear some things while I was asleep, not words or anything, just murmurs, but I knew your voice was in there the most. I wanted to speak back, but couldn't," Jou looked down.

The silence was back, but Kaiba liked it, he just got to sit with a conscious Jou, with no fears. Jou broke the silence again with, "Do you have any good news for me?" Jou smiled up at Kaiba hoping for something pleasant, like Mokuba getting good grades or something simple like that.

"Well, I funded the research for the cure to Ryou's disease." Kaiba said calmly, Jou was not expecting this response. "They already found the cure, tested it on a patient and it worked." Jou was stunned and didn't know what to say.

"Well, that's great! But Bakura is still…"

"I know. I told them to wait until I gave them the command to administer the medicine to Ryou. I want to wait for Bakura to greet him." Jou looked up admiringly at Kaiba.

"That's really nice of you." Jou said sweetly. "Um, Seto…"

"Yes, what do you want?" Kaiba responded easily.

"Can we go visit Bakura? I really want to see him." Kaiba looked quizzical at Jou, but thought that it was be for the best and agreed.

Helping Jou out of the bed, Kaiba tested out Jou's strength. Right when Jou left the bed to stand, he collapsed. "Jou, I don't think you are in any condition to…"

"No! I'm going to see Bakura!" Jou blinked quickly changing his tone. "I mean if you just help me a little, I'm sure I'll be able to get there just fine. It's not too far is it?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"He should be up."

"Jou, he had it pretty bad, he was in worse condition then you. Well, I thought he was." Kaiba said.

"But he's strong." Jou countered, not removing his stare from Mr. Freeze's face. "Much stronger then I am."

"Don't say that! You're stronger then you give yourself credit for." Kaiba said turning Jou to face him.

"Or you give me too much credit." Jou said, almost with malice.

"What's wrong with you!" Kaiba yelled backing away from Jou.

"I'm sorry." Jou whispered looking down. "I just… Bakura saved me. I just don't want him to be…" Jou look over to Mr. Freeze, "like this, forever." A tear made it's way down Jou's check.

"Tell me about it." Kaiba said as he sat and pulled another chair up.

"Well, you went unconscious and…" Jou blinked, trying to remember. "I can't remember everything, but I do know that when I felt like all hope was lost, Bakura came in and did something and… I knew I was safe." Jou started to cry full fledged this time and Kaiba pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Shhh, it's ok. The doctors said that he should be up when you are." Kaiba knew this was a lie, but he couldn't think of any other comforting things to say.

"Mr. Kaiba!" One of the researchers came running in the room with a large smile on. "Oh," she said as she saw the intimate moment, "I'm sorry, I'll…"

"No!" Jou yell surprising both the woman and Kaiba. "Um, I just thought you had something to say about Bak- I mean, Mr. Freeze." Jou looked hopefully at the woman.

"Well, I don't, but I do have good news!" As she said this Bakura twitched, but did nothing else. "We administered the cure to Mr. Ryou, and…"

"You did what!" Kaiba yelled, standing from his seat; the woman flinched. "I told you not to do anything until I said!"

"I'm sorry, but the director said…"

"The director isn't me, now is he?" Kaiba asked forebodingly.

"So is Ryou awake?" Jou asked, completely breaking the tension with his raspy voice.

"He should be up now, I left to inform Mr. Kaiba before I got to see, but all the tests have proven he should be cured. Science is a miracle isn't it?" She said very proud.

Jou laughed, "I guess so." He then turned to Kaiba. "Can we go see him?"

Kaiba was torn, he was angry that they gave Ryou the cure early, but, if it made Jou happy… "Fine!" Kaiba yelled as Jou squealed in delight. Kaiba put his arm around Jou waist so that he could walk, and they made their way out the door, unaware of another presence following behind.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ryou. Ryou!"

"What? Is that you Bakura?" Ryou said just barely. Why was he feeling like this, like he hadn't moved in years. He had to try so hard to speak so little.

"Who is that?"

"You are in a lab. You had an incurable disease, well, not anymore incurable, but it was." Ryou opened his eyes, everything was blurry for a long time, but after a minuet or so, he could see just fine.

Ryou looked around the room. This place did look like anything he had ever seen before. Almost like Bakura's old lab, but much more advanced.

"Is he awake?" Ryou heard another voice from behind the person he had been taking to before.

"Yeah, he just woke, he can even speak, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't heard it myself." The man replied.

"Well good, because Mr. Kaiba is coming in a few seconds with that guy who just woke up from his comatose state." The second man come up behind the first and stared at Ryou as if he were an endangered species.

"Over here Mr. Kaiba." Ryou heard a woman's voice say not so far away. 'What is happening?' He thought before he say a tall regal looking young man walk up to him holding a blond, more friendly-looking boy around his waist, like the boy had trouble walking.

"You're Ryou." The boy asked.

"Of course Katsuya, who else would it be?" Kaiba said sarcastically to Jou in a joking way. Jou pouted and pushed away from Kaiba, just able to stand on his own.

"Yes," Ryou tried to say, his voice so hoarse it made Jou's sound like a singing angel's. "What happened?" Ryou managed.

"You had a disease, I paid to cure it in payment someone special to you." Kaiba said.

"You mean Bakura?" Ryou asked slowly, but before an answer was given, a crash was heard from the lab's door.

Everyone got up to see what happened, and with great effort, Ryou turned on his side to see too.

He couldn't believe it, there was Bakura, his dear Bakura. Ryou couldn't just sit and let him lay on the ground! With every once of energy he could obtain, Ryou lifted himself and moved over to his fallen love.

"Is he ok?" Jou asked as he flipped Bakura over to check if he was injured.

"How did this…?" But before Kaiba could yell at anyone Ryou pushed him over and sat next to Jou to look at the fallen hero. Jou backed away in surprise.

"Bakura." Ryou said as he took Bakura's head into his lap, brushing his hand against the frozen face.

"That's Mr. Freeze, a horrible, rotten villain." One of the doctors said to Ryou.

This caused Jou to jump and yell, "He's nothing of the sort! He's no longer Mr. Freeze, he's Bakura, and he's a hero!" Kaiba ran over to Jou to make sure he didn't fall after that brilliant performance.

"He's so cold." Ryou said, looking up at everyone with wide brown eyes. "What happened to him?"

Everyone looked at a loss for words, the kid didn't know.

"Well," Kaiba began, "I know that, from my studies and Bakura's story, you both got into a horrible accident. Because of it you got a horrible disease, so bad that you'd die in only a few days if Bakura didn't do something. So he froze you in a tank; you've been like that for about three years."

"I remember some kind of accident, but I don't care about myself! Tell me about Bakura! What happened to him in the accident!" Ryou yelled.

"He woke up in a hospital and they told him they had never seen anything like what he had. He couldn't survive above freezing point. He created a suite so that he could move and not have to stay in some kind of freezer prison. He then went to try and find a cure for you. He ran out of money though and…" Kaiba continued.

"And he went back to crime." Ryou said disappointed. "Then why are you helping him, if he's a criminal?" Ryou asked with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to think that his love was back to things like robbing, or, if it involved getting Ryou back in health, even worse things.

"Because he saved me." Jou said. Everyone looked at his like he was crazy.

"That's Mr. Freeze, the evil villain who cares for nothing, he'd never do something like that." The same insulting man as before said. "He almost killed my son! He's a monster."

"He helped bring down a man who was going to take over the world! He's not so bad." Jou said staring down the man.

"Is that why he's like this?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah he and Jounouchi here," Kaiba pointed to Jou, "were badly injured and were in a coma, Jou just woke today."

"And Bakura didn't." Ryou said. He then turned his head to look at his love again.

Jou, sensing that he wanted to be alone said, "Ok everyone, nothing more to see, lets go." After a few seconds of no one moving, Kaiba yelled, "GET!" and they all scattered.

"I don't believe all this happened. Maybe it's just bad karma that you obtain from being a robber." Ryou laughed. "I can't believe you went back. You know I'd never want you to do that, not even for me." Ryou started to cry; the tears fell onto Bakura's face and froze there.

"Well, surely you didn't expect me to let you die love." A rough voice replied.

"Bakura!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"How do you suppose Bakura got down there?" Kaiba asked almost to himself.

"I think I know." Jou said smiling.

"Oh really? What then?" Kaiba said.

"You'll figure it out someday Mr. Heartless!" Jou said smiling wide at Kaiba, daring him to do something about it.

"You rascal!" Kaiba said as he pulled Jou in close, spinning him around and kissed his head.

"Seto!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Me- Yes I meant to make both end with something the other didn't expect. If you didn't get it, Ryou didn't expect Bakura to say anything, and he did, and Jou didn't expect Kaiba to be so affectionate, and he did. That is the cutest thing ever… spinning and kissing… awwwwwww!

VIH- I liked that ending. Tell me if you did too with a review!

Me- I promise to actually reply to you this time if you reviewed me! Really I do! I just haven't had time to before, and no I have all the time in the world! So review and I'll write more later!


	12. E12 The End

Me- I got the most interesting flame… I think that people need to learn that these aren't meant to be at all serious and are just little made up stories on this site. The only time they should be taken seriously is either if the person is going of a true-life story, which I'm not, or if they are trying to send people an important message through the work… that I am defiantly not. Like times ten! I really liked the end of the flame though, something like Death takes thee… thee… wow. We aren't in the Middle Ages anymore!

VIH- Yeah some people need to take a chill pill.

Me- Chill pill? What the crap?

VIH- anyways, I'm not trying to disgrace Batman with this either… but I kind of am… I guess… I do like Batman… He's pretty awesome.

Me- this is just my imagination at work, and if you would rather have something else even more realistic (note the sarcasm) like using "Random guy's" example, "fuck his little brother". You can just go read that instead. And I'm sure that Kaiba has just no balls at all, that's why he goes into danger and fought his stepfather and did all the really dangerous stuff to save his brother (more sarcasm).

VIH- And besides, I begin to wonder what you've done to be able to judge what bravery really is? Have you put your life on the line to save the world? Or done anything but complain about other people and just life itself? If you have I'm sorry for being just soooo rude to you (most sarcasm EVER).

Me- I do agree, though, that Yugi being with Tea is a bit painful… we have something in common! we should just be best friends! I guess that would work out well…

VIH- ok I'm sure you're tired of hearing about this stupid flame, and so am I!

Me- though I think it is very funny… death takes thee… hehe.

VIH- anyways that you for reviewing everyone and I'll be getting to the story now.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, which tell you of the wonders of me not owning anything! (including that "why so blue panda bear" quote…..)

Warnings: Angst… violence… crime… kiddies, if your reading this story don't steal or harm others, karma will eventually happen to you. Not so much of the first three in this chapter, but oh well.

Joker- Otogi (thanks to Saelbu)

Penguin- Yami (sorry if that's offensive, it's not meant to be)

Two Face- Malik (thanks to Saelbu)

Harly- Serenity (not Jou's sis anymore MWAHAHAHA! Or is she?)

Cat Woman- Mai (it fits along with the suit… hehe)

Riddler- Yugi (he's good with riddles)

Mr. Freeze- Bakura (white hair)

Poison Ivy- Anzu (well someone has to be her)

_Italics flashback, something being read or watched, you'll know which on by the text._

Cheesy announcer guy- last time on Batman!

"_Jounouchi! You aren't healthy enough to get up!" He warned. "I don't even know how you are sitting up so well, you've only been awake for a few minuets."_

_Jou didn't know what to say. Hit is dead, no question, never coming back, just dead; but Bakura was in a coma. Two months?_

"_Ryou. Ryou!"_

"_Yeah, he just woke, he can even speak, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't heard it myself."_

"_I can't believe you went back to crime. You know I'd never want you to do that, not even for me." Ryou started to cry; the tears fell onto Bakura's face and froze there._

"_Well, surely you didn't expect me to let you die love." A rough voice replied._

"_Bakura!"_

"_You'll figure it out someday Mr. Heartless!" Jou said smiling wide at Kaiba, daring him to do something about it._

"_You rascal!" Kaiba said as he pulled Jou in close, spinning him around and kissed his head._

"_Seto!"_

:-:-:-:-:Episode12:-:-:-:-:

"The Mutt" Kaiba said to a fuming Jou.

"You jerk! I don't want to be known as that insult." Jou replied spinning in front of a full-length mirror. "You don't think this is too… icky do you?" Jou asked

Kaiba looked at him like he had gone crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? You know sometimes I wonder about you."

"Well you know what?" Jou turned to face Kaiba. "I wonder about you too! You have no emotions," Jou turned back to the mirror, "you fight crime and can still keep up with a company… sometimes I wonder if you are secretly superman." Jou laughed to himself. Kaiba hated being compared to the fake character, superman."

"How about Mister Annoying?" Kaiba suggested as he walked up behind his pupy and spun him around.

"Come on Kaiba, if I'm going to help you out, I need a name." The superhero in training pleaded.

"Let's think about that while you and I go to train some more ok?" Kaiba asked, he still didn't know all that Jou could do, and he wasn't going to let Jou out if he wasn't capable of defending himself properly.

"Fine," the brown-eyed boy sighed while following his bat.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Wow so much has changed in five years!" Ryou said as he flipped through the digital cable.

Bakura was still in shock, everything felt like it had five years ago, before the incident. He wasn't robbing; he had a job in a lab, though this one was at Kaiba Corp. Everything was great!

Well, except for everyone at work hating him for his… past experiences. That couldn't last forever though, Kaiba had informed them all of his change and if he played nice, they'll get off his case, eventually.

"Why so blue panda bear?" Ryou asked before bursting into a fit of giggles at the look on Bakura's face.

"Sometimes I wonder." The ex-thief exclaimed. Ryou just smiled at him, "Ryou, how could I be blue with you here?" Bakura asked, making Ryou blush.

"You really have changed, huh?" the doe-eyed boy said smiling at his love.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bakura asked, he would change anything about himself for Ryou.

"No, in fact, I like it." Ryou said pulling Mr. Freeze into a cold hug. "Have you come any closer to a cure for your… state?" Ryou asked.

"Actually I'm happy you brought that up." Ryou looked at him questioningly. "We… believe we have come up with something." Bakura didn't know how to tell Ryou that he got the cure they thought would work, but nothing had happened yet. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I shouldn't tell him, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.'

"Wow when do you think you'll be able to know if it works or not? Have you tried it out on any…" Ryou stopped when he felt Bakura start to shiver. "Bakura, what's wrong? Is… is it possible for you to be too cold? Maybe I should…"

"Ryou! Take the suit off!" Bakura yelled as he fell to the floor shaking like a mad-man.

"How?" Ryou asked pressing all the buttons and pulling all the things he could on the suit. Bakura lifted his shaking arm and pointed to a spot on the back of his neck. Ryou looked and found a button. "Here!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"Please, Ryou, call me Seto." The blue-eyed CEO commanded.

"Mr.… Seto how is he?" Ryou asked.

"You can go in now, Jou's already in there, I was just trying to find you."

"Thank you!" Ryou said running down the hall in the Kaiba Corp. laboratory medical ward to where he was told his Bakura is staying. He was stopped outside the door by the blond haired bombshell Katsuya.

"Ryou!" Jou smiled.

"Hello Jou." Ryou smiled back, but all he really wanted to do was see Bakura, and Jou was blocking the way.

"Kaiba wanted me to tell you something. To not worry about Bakura and that… well, I'm just going to let Bakura tell you whatever you want." And with that Jou stepped out of the way and was off to find Kaiba.

"'Kura?" The smaller boy asked timidly.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled getting out of bed, running up to hug Ryou.

"Bakura, what's gotten…" Ryou stopped when he felt the warm embrace that he remembered so dearly. "You took the cure didn't you?" Ryou asked feeling tears come to him.

"Yeah, I thought it didn't work, but…" Bakura said taking Ryou's hands and putting them against his now warm cheeks.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Bakura asked.

"Give me a hug?" Ryou questioned tilting his head to the side.

"No, feel your skin against mine again." Bakura said wrapping his arms around Ryou, pulling him in close.

"You know what I've been wanting to do for a long time?" Ryou asked looking into Bakura's eyes.

Bakura shook his head. Ryou put his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him into a soft, simple kiss. "That."

Bakura smiled and pulled Ryou's lips against his again. And it went on like that until night came.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Wow Jou you're pretty good!" Mokuba said as he watched him and his brother in the practice room.

"Thanks Mokuba! I have had lots of practice on the streets." Jou said turning his back to his opponent.

"LOOK OUT!" Mokuba yelled as Jou was tackled to the ground by Seto, and straddled, arms caught on his sides.

"Never look away from the enemy." Kaiba said, not getting up.

"Good thing you aren't the enemy." Jou said, struggling to get out. "Now get off of me!" Jou yelled trying to get out with even more force.

"Maybe your name should be the little puppy-dog." Kaiba said laughing.

"Hahaha… you know I don't think we get to decide the name anyways, the newspapers that write about us do…" Jou thought, ending his struggles.

"You know what." Kaiba said making Jou look at him. "You have a point." Kaiba said getting off Jou, holding his hands out for Jou to take, and he did.

"Should we get going to the night watch huh?" Mokuba asked leaving the room to get his outfit on.

"Are you ready?" Kaiba asked.

"What do you think?" Jou asked back.

"We'll see."

_**Gotham Times:**_

_**Mr. Freeze Cured, and Changed to a New Man!**_

_**New Hero, The Fox, Helped Batman Save a Bank from Being Robbed By Bane.**_

"THE FOX!"

"HAHAHAHA"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

THE END!

Me- finally! **throws roses**

VIH- I think I'm going to cry!

Me- me too!

VIH- this was short, but it was the epilogue of sorts.

Me- ok when Ryou is all "Why so blue panda bear"… I couldn't help but put that one down. That Milky Way commercial… that was a good one.

VIH… I can't remember what I was going to type here… so if you have questions just review ok?

Me- did you like Jou's hero-name?

VIH- that was the Kaibas laughing! ... And maybe Ryou and Bakura… whatev'.

Me- see at my next story, whatever that happens to be! I think something like another cross over, but with the taming of the shrew this time. We'll see.

VIH- BYE! Review and enjoy being an awesome person.


End file.
